<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Story of Tonight by Potato_Soop_Leo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106329">The Story of Tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Soop_Leo/pseuds/Potato_Soop_Leo'>Potato_Soop_Leo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Story of Stielsson [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bullying, Family Issues, Hetalia Human AU - Freeform, Hetalia angst, Hetalia fluff, M/M, Trigger Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Soop_Leo/pseuds/Potato_Soop_Leo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emil is just a high school senior, with every intent to be unseen. Though everyday he’s bullied to no remorse. One day, he’s invited to a homecoming party, and his uncles persuade him to go, despite his brother’s disapproval. At that party, Emil is tricked into drinking a crap ton of alcohol, and gets totally drunk. But someone grabs his hand, leads him outside and away from all of the cameras recording his every move. A more popular student named Leon, who despite being cool and having so many friends, also has a stressing at home life with a large family and only a very controlling father, who had a lot of children with a lot of people and then got stuck with them. The two of them share a VERY romantic moment on a bench outside and after that moment, they felt a connection, like they were almost the same person...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Story of Stielsson [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Big Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>YUP I FINALLY DID IT &gt;:D SMUT IN THE FIRST CHAPTER, ALSO!<br/>This is the longest chapter I’ve ever written, please appreciate it :,D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wind blew past the pale face of a high school student as he walked down the pave, staring at a piece of paper in his hands. The paper read, <strong><em>Homecoming Party tonight! Bring your game face and get ready to celebrate Homecoming!</em></strong>. He wasn’t exactly sure why he had been invited in the first place. He hadn’t really ever talked to anyone, and was usually the subject of a lot of bullying. He didn’t play any sports, and didn’t necessarily get amazing grades – he was neither a jock nor a nerd – he was just himself. He was just Emil Stielsson, a seventeen year old boy who lived with his older brother, and his uncles. Or at least that’s what he called those other guys. Emil wasn’t sure he was realted to any of them other than the fact that one had sex with his brother sometimes. But other than that, he was only really related to one of them. </p>
<p>Soon enough, Emil arrived back at his home. It was a normal sized apartment, and most of them shared rooms with each other. They’d altered a larger walk-in closet into a bedroom for Emil, to let him have an ounce of privacy. It wasn’t like he needed it though, Emil was a respectful quiet kid; he didn’t have friends that came over, any nasty videos he needed to hide away to watch, or any embarrassing habits that he would only do on his own. Really, he only uses his room to sleep and study, and spends most of his time in the kitchen or living room. The noisiness of everyone was sometimes too much to handle, but he could just put in headphones and block it all out. </p>
<p>Once he stepped foot into their apartment, Emil was immediately greeted by a smile from his older brother, who was in the kitchen alongside one of his “uncles." He has learned not to ask what they were going to have for dinner, as he would get something sarcastic back from his brother. He wasn’t hungry enough to care either way today, so he just avoided eye contact and continued off to his room. He knew his brother would probably think something was up with him, and he’d get a visit from someone soon enough to ask him what was wrong and get the usual shrug of a sad teenager. </p>
<p>Emil shut his door and sat down on his bed, which wasn’t very big as it had to fit in his room. It was only a twin bed, but there were plenty of reasons it was a great bed. He didn’t have a dresser, but there were drawers underneath his bed that were built into the frame, so he kept his clothes there. He had a small desk in the corner, and that’s where most of his papers and books were, along with a small cabinet for his other papers. Like, past essays he could study over for an upcoming test. All in all, his room was very bland, but he didn’t mind. Though there was an aspect of it that he loved. When he first acquired this room, the walls had been white and plain. But now, the walls were black and the ceiling had a large painting on it of a snowy ledge, and the aurora borealis above it, shining bright. There were a few of those glow in the dark stars up there, and the paint they used for the borealis was also glow in the dark. So when the lights shut off, Emil spent his time falling asleep staring at a beautiful tundra. But for now, there was still daylight, and the only light source in the room, other than the window, was a tall sleek black lamp over by his desk. There never had been a proper light fixture on the ceiling, but Emil found the lamp to be just fine for him. He didn’t like very bright places. </p>
<p>As expected, not too long after Emil got settled at his desk, there was a knock on the door before it opened. Standing there was a tall blonde male, with big blue eyes and a goofy smile on his face. Emil sighed softly as he turned back around to continue to do his homework. The male walked over after shutting the door and sat on the bed. “You seem down, Ice!” That was a nickname they had gifted Emil a couple years ago after he moved in. It was a stupid one, and this guy had come up with it. <em>”His heart is as cold as ice!”</em> was all that needed to be said for them all to start referring to him as “Ice”. Emil hated it, but he never opposed them saying it. “What’s goin’ on your cranium!” </p>
<p>This felt as immature as could be to Emil. Though he just shrugged and moved his arm, causing the flyer for the party to fall off of his desk, and to the feet of the blonde. “Oh, uncle Mathias, please give that back.” Emil said quietly as he spun around in his chair, biting his lip as the man now known as Mathias looked over the paper. His eyes lit up and the smile grew even wider. “Ice! You got invited to a party! Well, you gotta go! This is huge! It’s your senior year, live your life!” Emil frowned and ran a hand through his hair. Everyone in the house had probably heard the “big news” that Emil was invited to a party. His uncle was right, this <em>was</em> his senior year. And ever since moving out here to live with his brother (he’d taken a DNA test with his adoptive parents to find out if he had any living relatives, and was immediately sent to live with the one living person left in his life.) he hadn’t made any friends. He’d only ever talked to the people he needed to, like a lab partner or a teacher. Other than that, most people bullied him. Emil was.. small, to say the least. He was shorter than his brother, his uncles, and most of the boys at school, too. That was the cause for a lot of people picking on him, calling him stupid little names. Seriously, little, like as in he’s short. The most popular was “little icey”. That was thanks to his uncle Tino picking him up after school to go get a haircut and calling him by the dreaded nickname. <em>”Hey, let’s go, Ice! We’re gonna be late!” Laughter seemed to fill Emil’s wars as people pointed at him, “Ooo Ice! Come on, little Icey!” They taunted him. The short bleach blonde groaned and stormed over to the car, getting in and slamming the door. “I <strong>hate</strong> you, Tino..” he had muttered.</em></p>
<p>Now the door had opened. A second time today Emil’s study time was interrupted. “Did I hear Ice got invited to a party?!” Tino asked excitedly, squealing a little as Mathias showed him the flyer. Then after that his brother Lukas. “A party? That sounds dangerous..” for once, Emil agreed with his brother. He stood up, brows furrowed, fists shaking. “Exactly! They probably only invited me so that they could embarrass me in front of the whole school! Like they did to Carrey, when they poured pigs blood all over her head! I am <em>not</em> going to that party!” All eyes were on the short male as he put his hands in his hair, gripping tightly. It wasn’t often that they saw Emil angry. But at this moment he looked pretty pissed. “EVERYONE GET OUT!” He yelled angrily, loud enough to hurt someone’s ears. And it did, when Emil looked back at the others, Mathias was covering his ears. But they all took the warning and left the room, and Mathias took the flyer with him. Though Emil couldn’t care less. He was sticking by what he had said about not going to that party. All those stupid boys wanted to do was something to embarrass him. And the girls too. So Emil sat back down and spun around in his chair, getting back to his homework. </p>
<p>Peace was nice, at least for the ten minutes it lasted. In this house, privacy seems to be non-existent. And there was a sudden knock on the door, though it was very light, and then the door opened slowly. Emil looked up with an irritated look, but softened up a bit when he saw a tall blonde walk inside and gently close the door. This was one of Emil’s “Uncles”, Berwald. He was usually the one who got Emil to calm down the most when he was upset, and the two of them talked about everything together. Well, almost. Emil hadn’t even told Berwald that he was being bullied. </p>
<p>Emil watched as Berwald sat on the bed, picked up a big fluffy blue blanket from the end of it, and patted the bed for Emil to come over. The little Icelandic blonde quickly got up and walked across the room, sitting down and pulling his legs up to his chest. He leaned into Berwald, and he felt the blanket and one of his big arms wrap around his shoulder. “I heard you had a bad day.. How d’you feel?” Berwald asked. Emil shrugged as he shut his eyes and let out a deep breath. There were so many things he could say <em>”Well, I got pushed into a trash can in the cafeteria”</em> or <em>”Someone put a dead possum in my locker this morning.”</em>. But that was far too complicated. So all he said was, “There was a rough Geometry test today, guess it just stressed me out because I don’t get to know the score until tomorrow..” And hey, he wasn’t lying, there was a geometry test today, but he already knew he aced it. And it was obvious that Berwald didn’t believe him, because he just held Emil tighter. “Sve… I got invited to a party, though I’m not sure that I should go.. Lukas doesn’t think I should, but Uncle Tino and Uncle Mathias think I should.. what do you think?”</p>
<p>Berwald decided he should think that over. There were plenty of benefits of going to a high school party. Berwald went to a few when he was younger, though he usually stuck to the corner with a drink while Mathias danced with a bunch of girls drunk. But he saw how happy everyone else always was. And from what he had been told, Berwald thought that Emil had friends. So the blonde nodded. “Yeah, I th’nk you should go.” Emil sighed, but was ok with this decision. He then felt his body being lifted up and his face turned a bit red. He was now sitting in Berwald’s lap as the much larger male pulled down the covers, and then placed Emil under them, and tucked him in. “I’ll bring dinner later, sleep tight.” And with that, Berwald turned off the lamp on the other side of the room, and left, softly closing the door. Emil spent a few minutes staring at the ceiling. Since it was Fall, the night had already come, and the ceiling was lit up with its colours. That seemed to sooth Emil, slowly putting him to sleep…</p>
<p>The morning came sooner than expected. Light shone through the small window, and beckoned for Emil to get up. The party was tonight, around seven at night. So Emil decided to just stay in bed for a little bit longer.. That is until the door swung open, and in came Mathias and Tino, yelling for him to get up. They were more excited about this party than Emil. Though that was to be expected, really. The small tired male tried to get them to leave, “The party isn’t for hours!” He mumbled out angrily, pulling the covers over his head. But they somehow managed to get Emil out of bed and to the kitchen, where a nice breakfast was waiting for him. Scrambled eggs, buttered toast with cinnamon sugar, bacon. They were pampering him today, weren’t they? As much as he hated this, the breakfast was really good, so there wasn’t much to complain about there. And after he ate, they took Emil out to get some new clothes. Though instead of something cool like a button up and tight shorts, he got a new cute sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans. That’s just his style, what’s so horrible with that? Well as Mathias had said once they were in the car, it was, “So boring it made me want to put nails in my eyes!” That was horribly graphic, but it worked. </p>
<p>After a few hours of prepping from his uncles and brother, the clock finally struck seven PM, and Emil said goodbye to everyone. Mathias would be driving him there, despite the effort Emil put into this <strong>not</strong> being the way he got there. He would have been fine to walk. Of course they came to an agreement on this. Mathias would drop Emil off at the end of the street, so that nobody saw him in the car with his uncle, and so that nobody heard him get called Ice again.</p>
<p>
Once at the end of the street, Emil said his goodbyes and got out of the car, watching it drive away. He let out a deep breath and then started walking down the street, hearing music becoming louder the closer he got. The sun was almost all the way down, and you could almost even see stars in the sky. That calmed him down just a little, but he was still nervous. He could now see blue and pink lights flashing inside the house, and people were outside and inside the house, drinking, smoking, making out. Emil was starting to think coming here was a horrible idea, until someone ran up to him, shoving a cup in his hand. “Have some of the punch buddy, welcome to the party!” Buddy? No stupid names? Maybe that guy was drunk already or something. Emil looked down into the cup, which was filled to the brim with a red liquid. Punch, huh? That didn’t sound so bad, and Emil did really like his fruit juices. So he raised the cup to his lips and took a sip. Tastes like punch, no taste of alcohol in his mouth. So he continued to drink it as he went inside, looking around. People were dancing and standing in the kitchen, eating pizza and chugging beers. Some people looked at Emil and whispered, others looked at him and ignored his presence. This was fine though, as long as he didn’t have to talk to anyone. He just wanted to sit in the corner and finish his drink, then go sit in the yard and do some homework on his phone. But once the cup was empty, he was starting to feel a bit odd. He set the cup down and someone picked it up and refilled it, handing it to Emil as they walked off. The small male was a bit surprised, but he started to drink out of the cup, though this time it tasted strange. What was this stuff? Was it still punch? Emil wasn’t even able to really think straight right now, maybe he was just tired. So he kept drinking, hoping that the sugar in this “punch” would wake him up a little more. But once the cup was finished, and he set it down, someone filled it up again. Emil quickly chugged it, hearing a few cheers. Hey, it sort of felt amazing to be cheered, so Emil alameda the cup down, waiting for it to be filled again before chugging down again. He couldn’t really see straight, but everything seemed so much funnier, happier! The music was much louder than before, but that sounded best, right? People were surrounding Emil as someone handed him a bottle of.. something, and the small male was too out of it to check what it was before he started chugging it down, putting the bottles down and throwing his hands in the air with a cheer, almost falling over. 
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
As the night went on, things just got better and better, at least in Emil’s head. Though he had a small headache, and his stomach was churning, nothing was horrible anymore. By now, Emil couldn’t hardly comprehend what he was doing, which ended up in him clearing off a table and climbing on top, holding a bottle of alcohol. Everyone cheered as he got up on the table, setting his bottle down by his feet and almost falling down, but regained balance. He then quickly pulled off his sweater and threw it down. For how scrawny he was, he was actually a bit toned. Emil did a lot of exercise with his family, went on morning jogs with Berwald on the weekends, did a lot of heavy lifting with Tino, boxed with Mathias, and did yoga with Lukas. They were a very active family. Some girls pointed and laughed, or whistled at him, which just boosted his morale. The song playing was familiar, and Emil started singing to it, though his words were messy and slurred. He danced around a bit and continued to take large swigs of whatever was in the bottle. He didn’t notice the cameras on him, taking pictures and recording him doing this. But a few minutes later, ah and grabbed Emil’s and pulled him down off the table. Of course whoever did it caught him and helped him stand. People boo’d him, but the male just took Emil outside, taking the bottle and setting it down as the door shut. 
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
Emil looked over at his rescuer, tilting his head. He had a sort of pixie cut of chocolate brown hair, with a short pair of bangs swept to the side. His eyes were brown as well, and his skin was slightly tanned. Who was this? Emil hadn’t really ever seen this guy in school before, maybe that’s because of how secluded Emil was. He was probably a popular guy taking advantage of him. “Woah, hey, get off’a me!” He muttered out, trying to push the guy away, but he took him behind a hedge and sat him down on a wooden bench. “What are you doing, who are you?!” Emil asked, groaning lightly. 
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
The male shook his head and turned to look at Emil. “I’m helping you out. Those guys tricked you into alcohol, then were videotaping you dancing shirtless. Oh, and I’m Leon, no big deal..” he muttered, starting to take off his jacket to lend to Emil. But he stopped Leon, pulling his hoodie back down and then grabbing his shirt along with it, pulling the both of them up. Leon’s tan skin was exposed up to his rib cage by now, and he was blushing pretty hard. But it wasn’t like he was telling Emil to stop doing this. In fact, eventually Leon moved Emil’s hands and straight up took off everything on his top side. Emil watched, fascinated by all the dips and divots of Leon’s chest. He then raised his hand and started tracing his finger across every line, causing Leon to laugh a bit as he pushed Emil Onto his back, climbing over top of him. The small Icelandic male felt his eyes go a bit wide and his face heat up, though a smile spread into his face as his eyes became half lidded. The two of them stared at each other for a moment with goofy smiles before roughly colliding their lips, kissing each other quickly. Emil put his hands into Leon’s hair, pulling it softly and causing a moan to escape the male’s lips. The two of them laid there for five minutes just making out before Leon’s hands traveled down Emil’s waist, making their way to his jeans. First the button, then the zipper. Emil could feel himself getting physically excited, his boxers getting tighter by the second as Leon slowly pulled off Emil’s jeans. Maybe it was a tease to go that slow, but it was torture. Emil bit his lip and watched Leon with a lustful look in his eyes. Finally, Emil’s jeans were down to his knees, and he helped to get them all the way off, throwing them onto the grass beneath them. Leon was next, and Emil was much quicker with getting him undressed than Leon had with Emil. Leon’s jeans were off in a minute tops, and then the two of them parted, and Emil sat up and looked at his new “friend”. He wondered what he was doing, and that question was soon answered. Leon slowly pulled Emil’s growing erection out of the hole on his boxers, stroking it softly. Emil felt a shudder run down his spine as he raised a hand to put over his mouth, moaning lightly. He’d never done or seen anything like this before. The only thing he’d ever learned was from Sexual Education. The class not the show. But right now, he was getting a handjob and he had no idea how to act. Emil was starting to think watching porn might have actually come in handy. 
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
Soon enough, Leon moved on from just strokes since Emil’s cock was stiff. The Asian moved down, laying on his stomach between Emil’s legs, and slowly licking his cock. It was a strange feeling, but he could get used to it. Leon’s lips closed onto the tip, and he started to slide Emil’s erection into his mouth. It wasn’t very big, but it was something, and that was enough. Leon didn’t have much room to brag either though. In fact, Emil’s was bigger. A lot bigger. All in all, Emil was probably five inches, and Leon was about three and a half. So yeah, this was pleasant. Leon slowly bobbed his head up and down, still running his tongue across every place he could compared to where his mouth was. Emil was starting to let out even louder moans, not being able to hold anything back. He already felt himself nearing his climax, which was quick. Though this was Emil’s first time doing anything at all sexual. Though before he was able to come, Leon pulled away, wiping his mouth and sitting up. Now what? What could possibly be happening now? Well, something a lot better. Leon pulled down Emil’s boxers, down to his calves, and then slid between his legs. He then pulled his own erect cock, may I say smaller erect cock, out of the hole in his boxers, and positioned himself at Emil’s entrance. But instead of going in, he licked his fingers, one of them, and slid that in instead. Emil let out a small squeak, feeling pleasure and slight pain as the finger wiggled around inside of him. Not long after, Leon slipped in a second finger, making circular motions inside of Emil. And then a third, which seemed as though the be the last, as he couldn't fit anything else inside. After stretching out Emil as much as he could, he removed his fingers, spit into his hand, gave his effect cock a few rubs with his wet hand, and slipped into Emil. He went in roughly at first, but by the end of the rope it was much easier in. He started to thrust softly, but got more and more rough by the second, thrusting hard into Emil, and trying his best to get to the same level. Of course Emil was still pretty far ahead. 
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
Once Leon felt himself start to get close, he reached up and wrapped his hand around Emil's pulsating cock, starting to rub it, just so that they could maybe even come at the same time. But that wasn't gonna happen, because about a minute and a half later,  the first small spurt of white erupted from Emil, and a couple seconds later, the rest of it all came out. It took Leon another half a minute, but when the time came he quickly pulled out and used his hand to finish off, getting even more cum on Emil's abdomen and chest. The two of them sat there on the bench panting for a minute before laughing a bit. The two of them shook hands, and Leon pulled out. Emil sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "Ok, you're a good guy after all! Oh, I'm glad I got my virginity taken before I'm eighteen!" Leon laughed a bit and stood up, grabbing his clothes up off the ground and started to get dressed again. He, in reality, wasn't even supposed to be at this party in the first place. Luckily his brother was keeping his secret and watching their siblings. So the Asian smirked as he leaned over and kissed Emil. "Come find me tomorrow at school, ok?" Emil nodded quickly as he watched Leon walk away. 
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
Now alone, Emil got redressed, everything he had brought out that is. He hadn't a clue where he had thrown his shirt, but everything by now had died down inside, and so Emil guessed the party was over. He wobbled off to the front yard, sitting down on the curb before falling asleep sitting up. Luckily he was only like that for a couple of minutes before Mathias slowly pulled up, quickly out of the car and helping Emil into the passenger seat. For once, Mathias looked mildly concerned. He didn't want to be there when Lukas got angry about this. As Emil was being picked up off the curb, he threw up a little, causing Mathias to gag and look away. "Better not throw up in my car, Ice…" Mathias muttered as he finally succeeded in getting Emil into the car. The blonde got back into the driver seat, opening the glove box and pulling  out a garbage bag, and handing it to Emil. "Ok, we'll only be in here for around five minutes if you let me drive quickly. Is that ok with you? " Emil nodded slowly, starting to doze off again as Mathias hit the gas, speeding down the road. This caused Emil to laugh a bit, loving every sharp turn. Of course once they got to their neighborhood, Mathias slowed down, so that nobody saw them zooming down the street, or hear the sudden screeching of the brakes. Now wasn't the time to piss off the neighbors. Mathias helped Emil into the house, taking him into the elevator. Up and up to the fifth floor they went, then down the hall to their apartment. But unfortunately, once the two unlocked and pushed open the door, Lukas was sitting on the couch, cuddled up in a big blanket and his robe, watching a movie. He looked over quickly and stood up upon seeing Email's current condition, and ran over. "Oh god, are you drunk?!" Lukas asked in a scared tone. In his head right now, he was a mess. His baby brother, drunk out of his mind. How could he have let this happen? Why did he even ever allow him to go to that party?!
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
Emil laughed a little more before breaking away from Mathias, outing his fists in the air before yelling, “I LOST MY VIRGINITY! WOO!” And then falling flat on his face. Lukas stayed quiet for a moment before letting out a frightened yell, getting down on the ground by his little brother, shaking him roughly. “EMIL GOD DAMMIT YOU <em>WHAT</em>?! DID YOU USE PROTECTION?! EMIL!” By now the rest of the house awake, and maybe even the whole floor. Tino and Berwald ran into the front room, seeing Mathias laughing they assumed that everything was fine, and that Lukas was just being a big baby about stuff. “DID YOU PULL OUT,OR?!” Tino immediately knew the situation and covered his mouth, looking up at his husband and then back to the situation at hand. Berwald sighed and walked over, picking up Emil and carrying him down the hall to his small room. The young blonde coughed a bit on their way there, and threw up a little on Berwald’s shirt, but he didn’t seem to mind all that much. He set Emil into his bed, pulled the covers up, and looked over as Tino brought in a salad bowl, placing it next to the bed. The two of them then left the room and shut the door, leaving their young friend to sleep. 
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
Lukas was on the couch crying now, Mathias trying to calm him down. “I’m a horrible brother! How could I ever let this happen?! He’s my baby brother and I let him go to some reckless high school party! Our parents would hate me for sure!” Lukas subbed out, Tino joining in on the effort to calm his friend down. “What’s gonna happen if he got some whore pregnant? We can’t pay for that!” The others nodded in agreement, knowing that Lukas and Mathias could hardly even pay their share of the rent. Tino and Berwald didn’t have any issues with paying whatever that their friends couldnt, as they had well paying jobs. “I’m so horrible as a brother, as a guardian for my little brother..”
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  Tino wrapped his arms around his friend, shooshing him softly. “Hey, everything is gonna be ok.. I bet it’s a huge misunderstanding.. He was drunk, Lukas, he could have just said that.. And hey, if he did have sex, I bet he wasn’t stupid enough to do it without proper protection.. he’s a smart kid, Ben if he’s drunk I bet he can make a conscious decision..” Lukas nodded, wiping his eyes and leaning over and laying his head on Mathias’s chest. He continued to sniffle until his eyes were too heavy and he drifted off to sleep. Tino helped to carry him to his room and then went to bed himself. Mathias told them he would stay up a little longer and watch some TV, since he didn’t have work the next morning, and Tino advised him not to stay up too much longer. And with that, he went back to bed with Berwald, shutting the door. 
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
The next morning when Emil woke up, everything hurt. His head, his legs, his arms, his neck. Everything. And there was a horrid nausea in his stomach, and he could feel it in his throat as well, rising up and causing him to choke, and gave him a reason to use the salad bowl by his bed. He wasn’t going to question how it got there, someone had probably brought it. Once he had finished spilling his guts, which was mostly liquid, Emil got out of bed and walked out into the living room. All talking stopped and he felt all eyes on him. Had he done something wrong? Maybe it was the fact he most likely came home drunk last night. The first person to talk was Tino, who smiled wide and rushed over. “Hey, Ice! How do you feel? Do you want some water? I’ll get you some water with vitamin D in it, hold on!” Emil watched as he rushed off, and Mathias leaned over the back of his chair with a smirk. “How was she?!” He asked excitedly. It was obvious that this poor young man had no idea what he meant. “The girl? You screamed, ‘I lost my virginity!’ And passed out last night! How was she?!”
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
Emil looked away, the end of his night flashing back into his mind as he covered his mouth, gagging a bit. “I don’t want to talk about it..” he said before running off to the bathroom. The other males looked at each other, then they all looked at Berwald. He sighed and nodded, walking off to the bathroom. He opened the door slowly to see Emil crouched down, gripping the toilet seat so hard that his knuckles were white. The boy looked up, shaking. “Y-yeah, Sve?” He asked, then convulsed a few times before throwing up. Berwald shook his head and leaned on the sink.
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
 “Do you want to talk to me about it?” He asked. It was a known fact in this house that Berwald was the one that Emil talked to the most about his issues. The boy felt so secure talking to him. It’s like when you put your money in a bank that you <em>know</em> is safe. So the teen flushed the toilet and nodded, putting the toilet lid down and taking a seat. “I guess.. but it’s really blurry.. I remember short brown hair, in a pixie cut.. and brown eyes, tan skin.. A nicely built body too.. and their dick was tiny.” The last part caught Berwald off guard. His eyes went wide as he looked down at his small friend. Emil didn’t seem to see this as he continued to speak. “I mean, he was sort of toned, not a lot but, still.. and he.. seemed so experienced, at least compared to me..”
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
Berwald cleared his throat and nodded, patting Emil’s shoulder. “Well then, I h’ve enough of an idea of what happened. I’ll go get th’t water..” and with that, the large male left, going into the kitchen. He looked at everyone and shrugged. “It was a boy.” He said bluntly as he took the glass of water from Tino before he dropped it and returned to Emil. This would be a very long day, for everyone..
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Resting and Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weekend had been something fierce. Lots of yelling and silence. Awkward silence. All because of what had happened at that party. But soon enough, thankfully, it was a Monday. Things were starting to return to normal, and everyone was glad for that. And now it was time for Emil to go back to his classes. Maybe today would go better than he had expected. Besides, everything was fine with his big brother again, so for once, Emil was a little bit confident. And so he got up with a smile on his face, got dressed, threw his bag over his shoulder, and made some toast. The other men seemed to see the pep in his step, but didn’t say anything. They didn’t want to say the wrong thing and tick Emil off. But, the blonde smiled and waved, quickly walking out the door. There was no use in being late. But there was another reason. Something that Emil has remembered through the mess of his thoughts from Saturday night. A face, with dark brown eyes that were warm to look at, and tan skin that had felt warm even though it was so cold outside. Of course Emil wasn’t going to go find him to have sex again, but to create a totally platonic friendship. To finally have someone that he could talk to other than his Uncle. Emil was going to go and find that boy. He was going to go and find Leon. </p><p>Once at the large school building, Emil walked inside, anxious as ever. He was biting his lower lip, his nails. What if Leon was only drunk when he did that? What if his only intention was to make Emil feel as though he finally had someone just to break his heart after two days of wondering if that was the intent? Emil was starting to second guess what he was doing, wondering if he should just give up and not try to find Leon, ever again. But that wasn’t the answer at all, as he bumped right into someone. And that was the exact person he was both looking for, and not looking for. The Asian male looked down at Emil, and his face turned a bit red. The two of them sort of just… stared at each other with red faces for a lament. They both knew what they had done, though probably not what they had said. But it was probably the most awkward five minutes of staring that anybody had ever seen. Finally the intercom interrupted their silence, <strong>”Quick announcement! There will be a mandatory assembly in the auditorium before lunch! Have a wonderful Monday, and please proceed to your classes!”</strong>. Leon and Emil looked away for a moment, still neither of them saying anything. Emil was about to run away, but that’s when something was finally said. “You know, I didn’t mind having sex with you.” Leon told as the hallway became less cluttered. “And I wouldn’t have a problem doing it again..” Emil felt his face begin to burn up as he looked back up to Leon. Their eyes locked and then a goofy smile appeared on Emil’s lips. Leon then leaned down and put a hand on the side of Emil’s face. “I’ll see you later, kay? Bye bye!” And then, Leon disappeared down the hall. Emil looked around, the halls now completely empty. He fell against a locker, running a hand through his hair. What was this he was feeling? There was a lot of conflict going on in his lower zone, and he didn’t exactly know how to deal with that. Leon on the other hand was standing outside the door to his classroom, wide eyed and hand over his mouth. “Did I really just ask him to have sex with me again..?!” He asked himself quietly, just calming himself down enough to walk into his class. </p><p>Emil knew the day had started out perfect. He couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face as he went through the day, still feeling all fuzzy and happy. Soon enough, the intercom came on, <strong>”All students are released for the school wide assembly! Please go straight to the auditorium, and stay seated with your class!”</strong>. Emil stood up and made his way out of the room. Maybe he could meet up with Leon and they could sit together and talk! That would be amazing! But unfortunately Emil couldn’t find Leon while walking down the hall. So he went inside the auditorium, standing in the darkness of the back. He didn’t like to sit in the cramped seats with all of those people. Firstly, ew, germs. Second, it drew attention to how small he was, sitting in between two girls especially. </p><p>The lights dimmed, and a couple of the football players and cheerleaders walked out from behind the curtains. Emil set his book bag down on the floor next to him, watching with a calm expression. They jocks started to talk, yelling into the microphone. “Thank you to everyone who came to our three amazing events! The football game, the dance, and the PARTY! But today’s assembly will focus on the most amazing parts of our events! We’ll start with the game! So sit back and watch!” The students piled off the stage as a video started to play, showing off a few moments from the football game. Emil wasn’t paying too much attention though, just scanning around the crowd of students in seats. He wondered where Leon was, where was he sitting? Hey, they could have lunch together too! </p><p>The video went on and on, but Emil was too engulfed in his thoughts to notice. Finally the assembly was coming to an end, and he snapped back into reality as he heard the football player start to speak again. “And for our final video! A <em>very</em> special moment from our party! Now there were plenty of amazing things from that night, though one in particular we believe, is the absolute best of them all! Of course we have a couple of videos that we smashed up into one, so here it is!” And then he ran off stage, and the video started rolling. But the smile left Emil’s face as he saw what was playing. The blonde shook his head as a video of him, dancing shirtless atop a table, went on. There were bright lights in the background, and loud music. Soon enough it flicked over to another part, and there was Emil, making out with Leon, though nobody could really see that. Leon’s face was hidden behind a hedge, so all you saw was Emil touching another man, kissing him ferociously. A spotlight turned on, and Emil covered his eyes. The final part of the video was of him getting picked up off of the curb by Mathias, and throwing up as he was placed into the car. Everyone turned to look at Emil, as the light shone on him. Everyone was laughing or making snotty remarks, insulting him, <strong><em>”Faggot!”</em></strong> <strong><em>”What a freak!”</em></strong>, anything they could think of. Tears stung at Emil’s eyes as the guy holding the microphone laughed. “Awe, is little Icey gonna <em>cry</em>?!” He asked. Emil couldn’t hardly breathe as he let out a sob, running out of the auditorium. He could hear teachers yelling, but ignored them. He just kept running, wanting to get out of this place as soon as possible. Tears were streaming down his face as he pushed through the main doors, racing down the pave. He couldn’t stand the way he felt right now. It had been a while since he had last just broke down and cried, but that was supposed to make you feel better. This just made him feel even worse. He wanted to go home, collapse into his family's open arms. Tell them everything that had been going on the past couple of years. He wanted them to know exactly how he felt for once. He wanted to finally open up to them. He wanted to be part of this family for the first time in five years. </p><p>The apartment complex was only around ten minutes away, at least when you’re walking. But when you’re sprinting, it feels more like five. The only two people home at the moment were Mathias and Lukas, who were in the kitchen making some lasagna. The two of them were going out for dinner later and wanted the others to have some homemade food instead of the expected order of takeout. They had some piano music playing quietly as they worked around each other. Soon enough, Mathias scooted over and wrapped an arm around Lukas’s waist, leaning in to kiss his neck. Lukas held back laughs, but that caused him to snort and then erupt in laughter. He hated it when Mathias did this, it tickled him. He was just lucky the two of them were alone. “Mathias! Stop it I’m cooking! Come on!” He wheezed out, leaning his head to the side as to give Mathias more room to kiss. Lukas let out a shaking breath as he raised his hand, putting it gently over Mathias’s, leaning into his touch a bit more. </p><p>The door swung open and the two of them quickly parted, running out of the small kitchen. They were incredibly surprised to see Emil standing there, but they both ran over the moment the small boy burst out into tears. He ran into Lukas’s arms, wiping his eyes and trying not to get his big brother's shirt all wet. But that didn’t seem to matter. “Emil! Is everything ok?! What’s wrong?!” Lukas asked, feeling tears start to fill up his own eyes. He’d never seen his brother like this before. It was scary and touching, and Lukas was almost proud. Emil sniffled and looked up, nodding. “Come on come sit down!” Lukas took Emil to the couch and sat him down, motioning for Mathias to come and sit with them. </p><p>Emil stayed firmly on his brother's side as he calmed his breathing. “I’ve been in pain for so long! Everyday of my life I’m picked on for every little thing about me! My height, my nickname, my hair, everything! I don’t have any friends, not one! Today at the assembly they showed videos of me doing stupid things at that party over the weekend! They showed me being stipif to the entire school! I don’t know what to do, I don’t feel like anybody would even care if I <em>died</em>!” Emil admitted, feeling Lukas’s grip tighten around him. He hated how much his chest hurt, how he couldn’t seem to get a good breath in. By now he was hyperventilating, and his free hand was grasping his shirt. Lukas seemed to notice Emil’s loss of air and looked up to Mathias, nodding his head towards the hallway. Mathias stood up and ran down the hall, going into Lukas’s room and opening the drawer on his bedside table. Where was it? There it is! Mathias pulled out an inhaler, smiling as he ran back to the living room. He handed it to Lukas, watching as he shoved it into Emil’s mouth. “Deep breath buddy!” Lukas instructed as he pressed down on the top. Emil let out a couple small coughs, but he was a bit more relaxed. Lukas ran his hand Emil’s hair a couple of times until he was sure that his little brother was calmed down enough. “Emil, <em>we</em> would care if you were dead.. we all love you so <em>so</em> much.. you’re just as big a part of this family as Sve, or me, or Tino, probably bigger than Mathias though..” Emil chuckled softly through his tears. “See? Cheer up, little brother, everything is going to be just fine.. we’re all here for you.. especially me..” </p><p>Lukas was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. He shot a glance to Mathias, who nodded and walked across the room to the door. He was a bit surprised when he opened it, tilting his head. He was about to speak when he saw Emil’s book bag in this strange boy’s hands. “Uhm, I brought Emil his bag, he left it at school, well, he ran off without it. The lady in the lobby was a huge pain about telling me which apartment was yours.” He laughed. Emil perked you a bit as he looked over, still staying cuddled up to Lukas. Mathias tilted his head and then crossed his arms. “Tan.. pixie cut.. brown eyes.. <em>oh</em>! You’re <em>him</em>!” He said excitedly, jumping around a bit. “The one with the small dick!” Leon’s face turned red as he looked back at Emil, who hid in Lukas’s shoulder. “Well come on in! Welcome to our happy little home!” </p><p>Mathias pulled Leon through the door before slamming it shut. Now the brunette was starting to think he had done something wrong by coming here. He was sat down in a chair across from the couch, where Mathias took a seat by Emil and Lukas. He looked around, tapping his finger on his thigh. Oh dear god he was getting nervous. He then heard Lukas clear his throat. “Well then, nice to meet you. I’m Emil’s older brother, Lukas. You must be the guy who took my baby brother’s innocence, hm?” Leon blushed heavily as he leaned back in the seat and shrugged. “Don’t play dumb with me! When I ask you a question I expect it to be answered!”</p><p>Leon sat up a bit and avoided eye contact. “I guess so? I-I dUnno! I mean I do know! I just!” Leon was at a loss for words. He didn’t know how exactly he should answer that question. He didn’t want to just be straight forward and say, “<em>Oh yeah, and it was awesome!</em>”, that would get him killed. But now it was Mathias’s turn. He leaned forward and smirked. “So, how big is Ice’s ding dong?” He asked. Emil’s eyes went wide as he sat up and knocked Mathias over the head. The two teenagers were flustered out of their minds from the two questions they had been asked. And Emil wasn’t even gonna ask himself how this could go any worse, because he knew it could. They were probably lucky enough that Lukas wasn’t dangling Leon off the top of the building. But soon enough, the brunette let out a deep breath and smiled. “Decent sized!” He exclaimed. </p><p>Emil groaned and threw his head back, wishing he didn’t have to have this conversation. His head hurt from crying and his throat was all chalky and dry. He needed some water but he was too afraid to get up and go get it. Of course this was happening today of all days. Everything was happening today. Lukas stood up and fixed his hair, flattened out the wrinkles in his shirt, and looked at Leon. “If you’ll excuse me, I have a lasagna to finish making, Mathias keep an eye on them we don’t need anything else to happen!” He directed, walking into the kitchen. Mathias wanted to be in the kitchen too, getting back to business. He wanted tomato sauce all over his bare chest and having it licked off slowly! But instead he was here. Watching two horny teens. Ugh. Plus there was a big awkward silence happening, which sucked. This hadn’t happened since high school, when he had to tell some girls parents that he uhm… yeah that’s a story for another time. There was a lot of things plenty of<br/>
People didn’t know that Mathias had done, even Lukas. High school had been tough for him too, but he was popular and just had issues with all his girlfriends finding out that they weren’t his only lovers. <strong>Anyways-</strong></p><p>The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Leon was staring across the room at Emil, seeing his puffy eyes. Emil of course just wanted this to be a normal friendship. One without talking about getting a dick put in him. He looked back into the kitchen and sighed. “Lukas? Can I show Leon my-“ but his words were cut short by a quick “NO!” From the kitchen. Emil groaned softly and crossed his arms as he sunk down into the couch. “I was gonna say, my painting! On my ceiling!” He called out. Lukas stood there for a minute thinking it over. Was he <em>really</em> going to say yes? Probably. “FINE!” He yelled. Emil stood up and grabbed his bag from the floor, waving for Leon to follow. The brunette stood up and quickly followed after him down the hall. </p><p>Emil opened his bedroom door and let Leon inside, quickly closing the door and locking it. He then flopped down into his computer chair with a heavy sigh. “I am <em>extremely</em> sorry about them, they know zero boundaries!” Leon laughed a bit at this and shrugged, sitting on the bed. Hey, this was pretty comfy, and bigger than his bed at home. Was everything of Emil’s bigger than his? Most likely, although this room was a lot smaller. Of course, Leon shared a room with his brother. They didn’t have a lot of rooms, but there sure were a lot of people under one roof. Leon was just lucky enough to share a room with only <em>one</em> of his brothers. </p><p>Even though they were now alone, the two males were still quite silent. Neither of them knew exactly how to interact. The only thing they’d ever done together was have sex and flirt with no reason. Of course, they tried to speak, but nothing came out when they opened their mouths. Mil spent most of the time staring up at his ceiling, trying not to stare. He was so occupied with looking at his ceiling that he didn’t notice Leon taking off his shirt. He then got off the bed and walked slowly over to Emil, sliding into his lap. The other male finally realized what was going on as Leon wrapped his arms around Emil's neck, straddling his lap. </p><p>"May I?" He asked in a whisper, glancing at his lips, and then back up to his eyes, rolling his hips. Leon bit his lower lip, his eyes filled with lust, and sized up Emil, who was shocked stiff and as red as a tomato. He nodded shakily, too scared to use his voice for fear that it would crack or he would stutter out something embarrassing. After receiving his response, Leon licked his lips before leaning in and kissing Emil gently. He hummed softly, threading his fingers through his hair. Hesitantly, Emil placed his hands on his hips. His movements were jerky, and he was shaking like a leaf, but he was still moving. His face felt like it could roast a marshmallow, and he wasn't quite sure what to do at all. If he was being honest, from what he remembers of the party, he was moving purely on horny teenager instinct, and now he has no clue what to do. He's still a horny teenager, but his instinct has somehow malfunctioned, and he's been left frozen. He settles for following Leon's lead, which isn't much better than him, but it's something.</p><p>Leon pulls on Emil's hair, perhaps a bit too hard, but it gets a light moan out of him, though it also pulled him away ever so slightly. They crashed their lips back together, and they both ended up with a mouthful of teeth, shocking them, but they pushed forward, determined to somehow make this work in their sober state. Though it was a bit tough. Emil longed for the feeling of zero control again. To be able to make a decision based off of a shard of a thought. Why couldn’t they always get drunk like they had the first night? That would make this situation so much easier. Maybe if Emil tried to recreate what had happened. If he mimicked what he had done? And so he started to raise his hand up, running his knuckles softly over Leon’s chest. The two of them became a lot more gentle with each other, tying their bests not to let out any noise. Leon pulled away and looked down, seeing an obvious tent in Emil’s pants. Emil was panting softly, and looked down to see what the big deal was about. His eyes were half lidded and he felt a heat start to rise in his lower body. Leon reaches down to unbutton Emil’s jeans, but the door was roughly kicked open. The two of them stopped, staring at a <em>very</em> angry Lukas. His eyes were full of flames, fists clenched so tight his knuckles were white, grinding his teeth. Emil shook his head. “My door!" he yelled, pushing Leon off of him and onto the floor. He stood up and walked over to Lukas. The older male growled a bit. “You’ve lost your door privileges!” Lukas yelled back, getting up in Emil’s face. </p><p>The two of them shot flares at each other as Leon put his shirt back on awkwardly, trying to pretend he wasn't just getting ready to fuck this man's little brother senseless. He sat in a corner, avoiding the staring contest these two were now caught in. It's always awkward being at friends house and the friend gets in a fight with their parent, but in this situation the friend is more of a… fuck buddy? And they were about to have sex when they were walked in on, which is infinitely worse. That isn't debatable, it just is.</p><p>Soon enough the tension disappeared as Lukas spun around and left the room. Leon watched for what Wmil did, but the male just sat down in his chair again and spun around, facing his desk and picking up his pencil. He started to work on some extra homework, which surprised Leon to say the least. But he stood up and ran a hand through his hair, looking at the clock on the dresser. It was just after twelve thirty, so Leon walked over to Emil. “I’m gonna go pick up some lunch and head back to class, see ya later.” He said softly, then left the room. He awkwardly walked down the hall and looked over at Lukas, who was angrily standing in the doorway of the kitchen, glaring. “I’ll see you later, sir.” Leon said with a small crack in his voice, just leaving even quicker. Luckily his boner wasn’t extremely noticeable, considering how small he was. Not in height, in dick size. E walked out the door and shut it, running a hand through his hair. “Jesus that was scary!” He muttered, walking down the hall towards the elevator. He just needed a proper lunch and then everything would be ok again. Food solves everything, especially some good saucy sweet and sour chicken, over white rice with some grilled peppers. God that sounded even better than sex. </p><p>On the other hand, Emil was still sitting at his desk. Now he was tapping his pencil on the table, obviously sort of upset. Why couldn’t his family just be ok with this? They all had weird kinky sex all the time, so why wasn’t <em>normal</em> sex was such a horrible thing? Emil just wanted someone to understand where he was coming from. To understand that for once in his teenage years he was getting urges. These new urges that were exhilarating and terrifying and unspeakable all at the same time. He wanted to act on them, but he also wanted to keep them to himself. To shout from the rooftops and lock away forever. He hated this. But what even was it? Love? Hormones? Alcohol poisoning? Ok that last one made zero sense but still. Part of him wanted to climb out the back window and race down the fire escape, to go back to school and find Leon, to feel his lips on his own again. But the other part knew that if he went back, people were going to laugh and make fun of him for that video. Emil was never one to skip school, but today he just couldn’t muster up the courage to go back. Every so often he could hear Lukas yelling in the kitchen. His words were inaudible, but Emil knew it was his voice. And he knew that the yelling was about him. Though not too long after the yelling stopped, someone walked into the room, softly knocking on the doorframe, as the knob was broken and the door was half open. Emil spun around to look at who it was, a bit confused when he saw Mathias. This was new, as he never came to comfort Emil. But of course, Mathias sat down on the bed and sighed. “Ok buddy, I know, we embarrassed you in front of your boyfriend. But I don’t want you to be mad at us. Ok? That’ll only make things a lot worse. Lukas will apologize soon, I promise you that, so just wait it out. He can’t be mad at you forever.” Mathias said, reached out and grabbing the chair, pulling Emil towards him. “But if you want it to go a lot quicker, just call him what he’s <em>always</em> dreamed of you calling him!” Emil groaned and rubbed his eyes, dreading that. Why did it have to be like this? Just, why?</p><p>Emil stood up and walked out of the room with Mathias. God was he really about to play this card to resolve a fight and get his way? He’d been avoiding it for five years now, but this was the best time to do it. Emil took a deep breath as he walked into the kitchen, trembling slightly. Tears stung his eyes as he walked over. He’d never seen Lukas so upset before, and it was even worse that he was this upset with him. Emil ran over and wrapped his arms around Lukas, letting out a sob. “I’m sorry.. big brother..” he muttered, feeling Lukas go a bit limp, before then feeling his arms around his waist. Was this forgiveness? Were they going to make up? Emil froze as he heard a small sniffle, then a sob escaped Lukas’s lips. He was crying? This just resulted in the two of them bursting out into tears, crying loudly as they hugged tightly. “I’m a horrible little brother! I shouldn’t have gone against what you told me to do! I’m sorry, I don’t understand how I’ve been feeling lately! I don’t have a clue what’s wrong with me!”</p><p>Lukas pulled away and grabbed Emil’s shoulders, shaking his head. “No! I overreacted! Be whoever you want to be! If you’re gay I accept you! I was just surprised! You’re my baby brother! I didn’t know you existed until five years ago but still! When they let me have you I vowed that I would always protect you, and you were so small and cute! I just didn’t want you to get hurt!” Lukas yelled, tears streaming down his face. Mathias stood against the counter, watching a bit confused. Was this how siblings were supposed to act? He and Berwald never acted this way, they were usually fighting with each other. But this was pretty cool. Maybe this could inspire him to have a better relationship with his own brother. Pfffft, Nah, that was too much work. He would just keep doing the same ‘ol stuff. </p><p> A weight felt as though it had been lifted off Emil’s shoulders. Maybe he would explore himself a bit more later. That meant plenty of things. He had so many questions, but he felt as though he didn’t have anyone to ask them to. Of course there had been a few instances where he walked in on a few things in this apartment. Emil shuddered at the thought of something he had seen when he first arrived here. </p><p>
  <em>The sun was long gone from the sky, and on the floor of what had once been a closet, was a small boy. He was sleeping sandwiched in between a couple of blankets with a thin pillow. He couldn’t sleep, and there was only a small amount of moonlight shining in through the small window. This was a much younger version of Emil, twelve years old, and only a week into living with his older brother Lukas. But Emil couldn’t sleep. In fact he was a bit cold if anything. So he slipped out of his makeshift bed and walked out of the room. He glanced down the hall, seeing no lights on underneath any of the doors. “They must all be asleep..” he muttered, walking down to the door at the end. He knocked a couple of times before opening up the door. “Hey, Lukas, is it ok that I-“ but Emil was frozen, unable to move at all. The scene in front of him was..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Emil put a hand over his mouth as he looked at his brother, hanging down from the ceiling by chains around his wrists. A gag was tightly around his face, a ball in his mouth. Lukas was wearing nothing but a pair of tight small leather shorts, though his pulsing erect cock was hanging out. Sitting in front of him was Mathias, eyes wide as he held a whip in his hands and was also wearing nothing but a pair of shorts, though they were his boxers and nothing of his was exposed. Lukas wrapped the chains around his wrists a few times before pulling himself up from his almost sitting on his knees position. Reaching back and unbuckling the gag. He spit it out and then reached into his mouth, pulling out a small gold key. He unlocked the cuffs and ran a hand through his hair. “Oh, Emil. What do you need?” He asked. Though Emil couldn’t pull his eyes away from his… <strong>cucumber</strong>. “N-nothing.. sorry..” Emil sputtered out as he spun around and ran back to his room.</em>
</p><p>No, Emil definitely didn’t want any advice from his brother on relationships. But he knew the perfect person to ask. He would just have to wait until he was home from work…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Saying Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things go pretty good<br/>Then they go bloop, into the terlet</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>’Love. What does it mean? You could look in the dictionary, but I don’t believe you’ll find a good enough answer. Some people say it’s a spark you feel in your heart when you meet your soulmate, others say it’s not real and it’s only the devil trying to trick you just to break you apart. What’s love to me? It’s this burning sensation in my body. Something like I’ve never felt before. It starts in my face and then spreads like an infection, taking over my entire body until I’m a mess of warmth. Then my thoughts become fuzzy, like a TV that’s lost connection due to a wrongly set antenna. Everything around me fades out and it seems that it is only he and I sitting there in the room, even if we’re somewhere hidden, yet public. All I can feel is his breath on my lips and his hands on my waist, but every other part of me is numb. That’s what love is to me. It’s the knowledge that somebody out there feels the same way towards me. And I can never help but lose all control when that happens, even if it’s only ever happened with one person in my lifetime so far.’</em>
</p><p>Emil sighed as he set down his pencil, humming softly. He was sitting on the roof of his apartment building, the wind blowing softly through his light hair. He looked down at the paper sitting on top of a folder in his lap. He wasn’t sure why he had just written this, as he didn’t intend on showing it to anyone. Not even his own boyfriend. Speaking of which, Emil perked up and looked over. The sun was starting to set, and tonight? Well it was a very important Friday night. Emil stood up and shoved the paper into the folder, running off to the door, which he had propped open with a stick. He slipped through the crack and grabbed the stick, running down the stairs until he reached the fifth floor. Emil opened up the door and was met by Lukas setting up a big table. The couch was moved to the wall and in its place was a fancy dining table that Emil hadn’t seen in ages, decorated with an array of different foods. Lukas huffed and put his hands on his hips. “Where have you been?! It’s almost six! Hurry up and help me set up the plates!” He instructed. Emil nodded quickly and started putting a plate in front of every chair, a smile spreading on his face. <em>’Love..’</em> Emil finished setting up the plates and leaned against the wall, looking out the window. <em>’Love is what I’m about to feel..’</em></p><p>Emil looked over as there was a knock on the door, causing him to run quickly to the door before Lukas could get to it. He threw the door open and jumped into waiting arms. Leon let out a short laugh as he hugged back, looking into the apartment nervously, seeing Lukas raise a brow. But Leon just laughed and waved quickly. “Afternoon, sir! Glad to have been invited!” He said in a loud cheery tone, that could probably be heard by anyone outside of their apartment. But that didn’t matter, as Emil dragged his lover inside and shut the door, looking back as Mathias emerged from his room, walking out. “Afternoon, it’s me again!” Leon said, getting a short chuckle back in return. Lukas cleared his throat and forced a smile, motioning for everyone to come sit down. Soon Tino and Berwald came into the room and took their seats as well, Berwald looking quite flustered, and Tino looking extremely pleased. Though this wasn’t too strange of a scene. Leon looked around the table at all of the food, then at the people surrounding him. He’d never seen so many blondes in the same room, considering his entire family consisted of brunettes. He then cleared his throat and raised his hands, putting them together and bowing his head. The other males at the table looked at him strangely, not knowing what he was doing. But Leon was finished soon as he was started, looking up. “Oh, uhm, my apologies. We always pray at my house before a meal.” The others nodded slowly and then started to dish out the food. </p><p>Dinner was going quite well, and everyone was getting along quite well. It was better than Leon had ever expected it to be! Then, Tino set his spoon down and leaned forward. “So, Leon, Tell us about your family!” He asked happily. Not even Emil knew that much about Leon’s family, as he had never talked much about them before. It was almost as though he didn’t have family. Everything about them was a secret. But, Leon smiled and set his silverware down. “Oh, well, there isn’t much to my family. I have my dad, no mom, though we all have different moms. None of us know exactly who our mom is. I have two little sisters, four little brothers, and one older brother. That makes seven of us. We have very strict rules in our home. We go by our religion and only that, and if we break the rules we shall be punished for that. There isn’t any pornography allowed in the house, or sexual acts. Though my older brother, I share a room with him, is very lenient on our father’s rules. He makes sure that nobody finds out about what I do when I bring a girl home to “study”.” Leon looked up and saw Lukas glaring daggers at him. “But I haven’t had any girls over since I met Emil, so he just makes sure my dad doesn’t find the stash of banned items under the floorboards when I go out!” He could still feel glares, but by now Mathias was holding back laughter. He found it amusing that Leon was more sheltered than they did with Emil. </p><p>Lukas stood up and smiled. “I made a banana strawberry cream pie, I’ll go get it!” He said and walked off to the kitchen. Emil could tell that he seemed a tad bit upset, but he wouldn’t question it too much. Tino was still questioning Leon, but Emil still couldn’t shake off his suspicions. The moment he went to stand up, Lukas returned holding a large pie tin, setting it down in front of them. “Dig in! Mathias! Don’t you dare take a second piece until everyone has finished their first!” Mathias nodded and put his hands up, waiting until everyone had a piece before taking one for himself. Leon was slow to eat it, trying to gather every flavour before it was gone. It wasn’t everyday he had something so wonderful as this. Nobody in his house ever made desert foods, only dinner and breakfast foods. They never really ate lunch in his house. But this was a good damn pie. “This is wonderful, sir!” Leon exclaimed, taking another small bite. “But I’m not sure I can finish it! I ate far too much for dinner!” Tino tilted his head. </p><p>“Too much? You hardly ate anything at all, Leon!” Tino said with furrowed brows. He was a little concerned to be honest. Tino was definitely someone who worried about his younger friends getting enough nutrients. They all referred to him as the mom friend, though he wasn’t all that interested in being so. Leon chuckled and put his hands up. “Oh I’ve never been able to eat a lot! I grew up living on a budget, then lived in England for six years when I was four to go to a religious school to cleanse my soul after dishonoring my family, along with my younger brother, though he’s only younger than me by a few months. Though my brother stayed a lot longer than I.” Tino frowned and put a hand on his chest, unable to speak. Well that sounded sad to him, and he wanted Leon to have had a normal childhood. Without all the weird customs. But if he was happy? Then that was enough. </p><p>Soon Emil finished his slice of pie and stood up, looking at Leon. He waved for him to follow, and the two of them ran off down the hall. Emil shut his bedroom door quickly and jumped onto the bed, locking lips roughly with Leon. Chuckles escaped them as they jerked at each other’s clothes, trying to tear them off as soon as possible. Leon’s shirt was soon on the floor, followed by Emil’s sweater, then both of their jeans were unbuttoned. Leon reached down and felt an obvious bulge in his lovers boxers, which was protruding out of his open jeans. He started to rub softly, using his free hand to hold onto Emil’s waist. Once again Emil could feel that warm tingly sensation start to fill up his abdomen, smiling softly. “Leon..” he breathed out quietly, being once again interrupted by Leon’s lips on his own. That’s when the brunette’s phone started to ring in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out and sat up straight. “Hello?” He asked. His face went a bit pale as he sighed. “I told you I was at a friend's place! No, I can’t! Dad, Dad! Are you listening to me! I’ve been making these plans for a week, I am <em>not</em> coming back home I-!” Leon’s angered expression dropped and it was now filled with despair. “Of course.. I’m sorry father.. I’ll be back soon, I promise..” and with that, Leon hung up, looking down at Emil. “I.. I have to go home, there’s a few things I forgot to do..” he said, getting up and grabbing his shirt, slipping it in and then rebuttoning his jeans. “I’ll see you on Monday, ok?” And then Leon left the room. He waved to the other guys who were cleaning up and then quickly left. They wondered what was going on, having seen the sad expression on Leon’s face, and they all made their way down the hall to Emil’s room. </p><p>By now Emil was hugging a pillow, still shirtless, messing with his nails. Of course he noticed the cluster of older males surround the door, rolling his eyes. “What? He had to go home, no big deal.” Emil muttered, holding onto the pillow tighter and huffing. He hated over-reactive parents. They were even worse than over-reactive older brothers. Of course Mathias walked in and sat down by him, just eyeing his shirtless body. “Ok, soak it up, I’m not wearing a shirt, so what? Hardly any of you wear a shirt at night.” But the fact was, it wasn’t technically night. It was seven o’clock at night. Maybe it counted, but usually Emil found that his night started at eight. Of course, Emil’s older brother just chuckled and they all piled inside and sat by him on the bed, giving their young friend a big group hug. “You guys are so embarrassing.” Emil muttered, but he sighed and loosened up some that he could melt down and get comfortable in the hug. Maybe these guys weren’t the best parental figures, but they were still amazing people and wanted the best for Emil. And hey, that’s more than some people get in a whole lifetime. So for now, Emil would soak up the love he was getting until one day he needed to reciprocate that to someone he felt strongly for. </p><p>The night went pretty smoothly, and Emil was invited to go out to catch a movie with the others. But he politely declined and told them he had some extra studying to do. They told him that if he needed them to call and they would come home straight away. Emil said his goodbyes, watching out the window until they were all gone down the street. He then let out a deep breath and went back to his room, sitting at his desk and opening a laptop. He didn’t use this thing often, as it was a bit slow since it was fairly old, but he found a need for it right now. Ever since starting to see Leon more, Emil had been thinking about what they had done at the party. They hadn’t done that again, heavens no, too many nosey family members. But Emil seemed to crave how that had felt, and was searching up something he had never had an interest in beforehand. </p><p>Emil clicked into a tab and watched it load up, a logo on the top of the screen read “X X X”. He wondered what exactly that was supposed to mean, but clicked the big triangle on the video. He of course heard the start of it and blushed heavily, turning down the volume. Once everything was settled he watched carefully and examined every bit of the video. He was going to need to learn this fast if he wanted to try it out himself before the others returned from the theatre. Once the video was ended, Emil closed out of the tab and closed his laptop, pushing away from the desk a little. He felt a bit embarrassed that he was about to do this, but he slowly unzipped his jeans, and stood up so he could slip them down, not taking them off but having them rest at his ankles. He then stared down at his boxers, biting his lip as he pulled his dick from out of the whole in them. It took Emil another moment to gain enough confidence to wrap his hand lightly around it, feeling a sudden twinge of warmth in his body. <em>”What happens next again..? Ah, right..</em> Emil thought you himself, taking a deep breath as he started to pump his fist, covering his mouth to stifle a small moan. He knew he was alone but there were still other people living in the complex. Emil’s room was on the side wall, though there were still people under him and above. So he wanted to keep quiet as he did something he’d never quite done before. </p><p>Soon enough, the blonde was starting to get a tingling sensation in his abdomen. It was something he had missed since he lost his v-card. He looked down as he saw a clear sort of sticky substance start to lightly come out of the tip of his erect penis, but Emil knew that wasn’t the end of it. He hadn’t a clue what this was called, but he continued on, still stifling moans, though these ones were quite a bit louder. Eventually he felt what he could only assume was his “climax” biting down on his hand as an eruption of white covered his hand, and a final groan of pleasure escaped Emil. He sat there and panted for a minute, loosening the death grip his teeth had on his hand, looking down and seeing the mess he had made on himself. Sitting up straight. He hadn’t thought about this part, how was he supposed to clean this up? Emil looked around but didn’t see anything useful, until he came across a towel on the floor from his shower earlier on in the day. He let out a sigh of relief and picked it up, wiping off his hand and then lightly doing the same to his penis, throwing the towel to the side. He’d wash that later. </p><p>By the time the others had gotten back, it was late. Late, and Emil had fallen asleep. Though he was awoken by the sound of the door swinging open and drunk singing filled his ears. “Fuck..” he growled out tiredly, sitting up. “They get mad at me for getting drunk once and they come home like this at least five times a month..” But Emil knew that nothing would change. So he just got up, locked the door, and pulled the covers up over his head. He just wanted to go to bed. </p><p>In the morning, there was someone knocking on Emil’s door. The small blonde groaned as he got out of the covers, going over to the door. He unlocked it and Mathias was standing there, a slightly nervous grin on his face. “Hey Ice! Morning! I have a surprise for you! Must have bought it out of drunk ignorance!” He said, holding up a large cage and inside, a small bird. Emil’s eyes lit up as he looked at it, and it looked back at him, squawking a couple times. “I probably bought it in the black market, not sure why though! But I remember I got it for you if that helps! It’s a puffin! You said you used to watch them on the shoreline back in Iceland!” Emil felt his heart skip a beat as he wrapped his arms around Mathias. Mathias chuckled happily and the two of them took the bird into Emil’s room, hanging the cage on an old clothing hook in the corner. Luckily the cage wasn’t too heavy and the hook was able to hold it up good enough. Mathias looked over at his young friend and nudged him. “What are you gonna name the little guy?!” He asked excitedly. Emil smiled softly as he stuck his finger through the bars, watching the puffin nip at him lightly in a playful matter. “Mr Puffin.” Emil answered. </p><p>Of course Lukas made a big deal about there being a bird in the house, trying to get Mathias and Emil to change their minds, but it seemed that he didn’t have a single person in the house on his side. Of course, whatever made his little brother the happiest, right? Though of course there was still an unmentioned cat running amok in this apartment too. A Norwegian Forest cat that belonged  to Lukas named Kjøttkaker. And so Lukas warned Emil he better keep the bird in it’s cage if he wanted to keep it alive. They all searched up what to feed a puffin of course, to make sure that they could get the right foods and not give it something wrong and accidentally kill it. And it was mostly fish. The only type they could find in the market was herring. So they decided on feeding it when they ate. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner. When Emil wasn’t home it was Mathias’s job to feed Mr Puffin, because he was the one who drunkenly bought him. </p><p>Once Monday rolled around, Emil checked his schedule for the week. What he had written down in his planner, a few tests and such. He then noticed something he had lazily written in the corner, a smile now forming on his face. It was a bring your pet to school day, though you had to register it first to make sure it got its shots and stuff. So Emil asked Lukas and Mathias about it. They agreed to get Mr Puffin his shots and let Emil take him. But they warned the younger blonde that he had to keep Mr Puffin in his cage and never let him out of his sight. Emil agreed excitedly, just wanting to show off his new pet to his boyfriend. Speaking of which, he hadn’t really heard much from Leon all weekend. They had a short conversation over text but otherwise they hadn’t spoken. It was a bit confusing considering, but Emil knew Leon Probably had a good excuse for not calling. But what if Emil had maybe done something wrong? Leon would have said something, right? </p><p>Now it was time to go to school. It would be an understatement to say that Emil wasn’t feeling just a tiny bit anxious. He felt like he had screwed up. But then it crossed his mind. The phone call. That had been incredibly odd, and so maybe that had something to contribute. Emil took in a few deep breaths as he pushed through the big doors, immediately feeling a pair of arms around his shoulders. Emil squeaked before bursting out in little laughs from the feeling of kisses all over his neck and jaw. He knew it wasLeon, reaching back and smacking him in the side of the head. The two of them parted and looked into each other’s eyes lovingly. </p><p>“You didn’t call me all weekend.” Emil said in a pouty tone, messing with the red tie that Leon was wearing with his grey sweater vest today. The brunette looked away, seemingly a bit embarrassed. “Did I do something wrong, honey?” Emil asked quietly, looking up into Leon’s eyes. </p><p>“No! My father was just angry with me, bàoqiàn!” Leon gave a small bow to Emil in apology, then stood up straight. “He grounded me for the weekend, no big deal!” But it was. It was a very big deal. Leon had wanted more than anything to have been by Emil’s side, kissing him and giving him plenty of cuddles. But that’s just not how it ended up, huh? Of course the two of them shared multiple kisses as they made their happy way to class. Leon and Emil only had one class together, their fourth class, and luckily sat next to each other. At the beginning it was sort of embarrassing, and they couldn’t even really be next to each other. But over time they realized how to do little things without anybody noticing. It wasn’t like nobody knew they were dating, in fact it was a huge thing! But something about Leon’s demeanor today seemed to be different. Instead of his usual happy kiss goodbye, he just patted Emil’s shoulder and walked away. Emil was finally convinced. There was something wrong with his boyfriend.</p><p>By the time it was the third period, Emil received a text. He peeked down at his phone, seeing it was from Leon. Emil lit up, reading the message. <em><strong>’Meet me in the bathroom, NOW’</strong></em> Emil rose a brow but put his phone away, waiting for the perfect timing before asking his teacher to use the restroom. </p><p>Once out of the classroom, Emil quickly made his way down the hall and into the boys bathroom. He looked around and was startled to see Leon just sitting on the counter on his phone. No pinning to the wall, groping, throwing themselves into a stall, locking it and putting an out of order sign on the front. Just the two of them on desperate sides. Emil walked forward. “Leon? Is everything ok? You’re acting so strange..” Emil muttered, walking a little further. </p><p>Leon put his phone away and then got off the counter, rubbing the back of his neck as he approached Emil. “Look, I uhm.. I don’t think I can keep doing this. I can’t risk having my father finding out about us, I’d be on the curb! I would be such a disappointment to my family! I love you, but—!”</p><p>Emil put his hand up and bit his lip. “I get it. You’re so afraid of your father that you won’t date me. Because being perfect in his eyes is so much better than being in love? What about all of the other things you’ve done? What about those?! This doesn’t cancel those things out! You’ve done so many <em>horrible</em> things to your family, your religion, and <em>I’m</em> the worst?! Well fuck you too then!” Emil yelled, shaking his head as he went back to his class. He picked up his bag and walked up to the teacher. “I got sick, my uncle is gonna come and get me..” he said quietly, and the teacher nodded. </p><p>Emil ran out of the front doors and tears started to pool in his eyes. He couldn’t believe that! The one person he trusted and loved, betraying him and throwing him off to the side. The small blonde wiped his eyes as he charged down the street, his stomach churning. He really was starting to feel sick, this whole thing made him want to throw up. </p><p>It didn’t take him long to return to his apartment complex, tears streaming down his face and a little vomit on his sweater. Upon opening the door the only person home was Mathias. The two of them locked eyed as Emil passed by the kitchen, taking off his sweater and throwing it to the side. Kjøttkaker ran up and started eating the bit of vomit that got on the floor, though Mathias ran over and picked up the big ball of fluff and walked down the hall to Emil’s room. </p><p>“You’re home early buddy, you weren’t feeling very well? Is that the case?” Mathias asked as he walked into the room, keeping a tighter grip on Kjøttkaker since Emil had taken out his pretty little bird, feeding it a fish treat. Emil shrugged as he wiped his eyes and looked up at Mathias. </p><p>“Yeah, sure, that’s it..” he said with a raspy voice, running his finger across the puffins beak. Emil wasn’t exactly in the mood to talk about what had happened earlier, he just wanted some alone time. “Could you just go, Uncle Mathias?” Emil asked with a small sniffle. Mathias just gave a slow nod and exited the room, shutting the door behind him. He looked down at Kjøttkaker and let out a sigh. He just decided it would be best to call Lukas, instead of waiting until he got home to address this issue. And he set the cat down, cause it was starting to get angry in Mathias’s arms. He then pulled out his phone. </p><p>Lukas was currently at the grocery store. He had a cart with a few items in it, the essential items. Milk, bread, some different flavours of chips, condoms. All the normal things. Lukas felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, taking it out only to see his boyfriend’s name come up on the screen. He rolled his eyes and answered. “Matt, you know I’m busy, what do you want?” Lukas asked in a bit of a tired tone as he picked up something and examined it. </p><p>Mathias cleared his throat as he pet the cat, as the two of them were now sitting on the couch. That throat clear gave Lukas the notion that things weren’t that ok. “So, Emil is home. He showed up a couple minutes ago, he had some puke on his shirt, and he just looked really upset. I’m not going to pressure him into talking, he wants to be left alone. He probably just wasn’t feeling very well, needed to come home, and had an accident on the way.” Mathias told. </p><p>The Norwegian nodded slowly, despite being on the phone. He set the box back on the shelf. “Oh. Well if he needs anything just help him out. Tell him I’ll be home soon if he asks for me. Maybe make him some tea, or toast? Toast seems right. I’ll pick up some medicine.” Lukas said with a small sigh. Why was being a brother such a tough thing to do? It would have been easier for Emil to show up as an adult and say hi and leave. Instead he showed up, this small kid, only twelve years old and being separated from the only people he had ever known and loved. Scared and upset. Lukas said his goodbyes to Mathias before outing his phone away and continuing to get his items. They needed more laundry detergent.</p><p>Back at the apartment, things were pretty mellow. Emil was laying in bed, having changed clothes, and was on his laptop, watching a movie. Mr. Puffin was sitting on Emil’s shoulder, watching as well. Seems as though it’s a pretty smart bird. Emil now had on a big hoodie that Berwald had given him, and a pair of flannel pants. It was a colder sort of day, so this was absolutely necessary. But Emil was still upset. He felt sad, more than usual. His heart hurt, like it had been shattered into a million pieces, and tears threatened to once again start to cascade down his face. Everything was dark, even though light was shining through the small window. Though soon enough Emil was tired of that light, and looked around at his bird. “I’m gonna teach you how to close the curtains..” he said quietly, pointing up to the small window with its small curtains. “Pull on those until they touch. Ok?” He instructed. But the bird just tilted its head. Emil groaned and stood up, pulling one of the curtains to the middle. “Now you do the other one..” he said. But all he got in response was a squawk. “We’ll work on it then..” Emil said with a small smile, reaching back and stroking the puffins head. The two of them sat back down and looked at the screen. It wasn’t a very happy movie, it was pretty sad actually. Something about the end of the world, and plenty of people died. It was a foreign film, and Emil had to use subtitles to watch it, but it was still good. </p><p>It was only another couple of minutes before there was a knock on the door. Emil pauses his movie and spun around in his chair, the door opening. It was obviously Mathias, holding a plate with some buttered toast on it. To the Dane, Emil looked pretty tired, sad, broken. Yeah, surprise, Mathias knew how that felt. It had taken him a while to get to where he was with Lukas. “I brought you some toast, Icey.. Wanted to check up on you..” Mathias said softly as he set the toast down on the desk. Emil shrugged and slumped down in his chair, Mr. Puffin playing with his light blonde locks. Mathias knee something has to be seriously wrong, because not even Emil’s puffin could cheer him up. And as he was about to ask what the matter was, Emil let out a small sob. “Mathias.. please don’t tell Lukas that this happened if I tell you.. please..” Mathias felt his heart breaking as he nodded. He wanted to be the person Emil could confide in, trust to keep secrets. And he would respect his decisions. “Leon and I broke up.. he was so bent on being the perfect son that he was afraid to date me.. and I just broke down.. I got so upset about it I made myself sick.. I don’t want to go to school tomorrow.. please..?” </p><p>Mathias watched Emil with a big frown. Usually Mathias didn’t look this sad. But to see his little friend so upset, it broke his heart. Mathias just let out a small sigh and nodded. “I know how you feel, I suppose. It took years for Lukas to even sleep in the same bed as me. It started out that we were the best of friends, throughout grade school, into high, and when we were seniors, I realized how much I loved him. But he wasn’t exactly the type to follow his emotions, and so he pushed me away every time I tried to give him any affection. Eventually, a year later, I guess he gave up on having so many walls up and gave into it, and everything was slow to begin with. Just cuddling, kisses on the cheek, and it all got better from there.” </p><p>But Emil wasn’t in the mood to hear about how his brother fell in love. He once again just wanted to be left alone. “Ok, I get it, you had better luck than me.. can we just finish our movie, please..?” Emil asked, looking a bit angry now. Mathias nodded and stood up, saying his goodbyes and shutting the door softly on his way out. This was going to be harder than they expected.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. For Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emil pulls a Hollywood Undead song</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last few days had been something fierce. Emotions were tough. And especially for poor Emil. He felt the world closing around him and crushing him. He missed school the next day, just hiding out in his room. Nobody but Mathias knew the real reason, everyone else thought he just wasn’t feeling very well, which wasn’t entirely a lie. Emil’s stomach churned and made him feel extremely nauseous, he even threw up a few times. And then, his phone rang. Emil had left it out in the kitchen after lunch, but he hadn’t bothered to go and grab it. He hadn’t exactly found it too important. But he hadn’t been expecting a call from Leon. </p><p>Since it was in the kitchen, Emil’s phone drew attention from its ringtone. Lukas was of course the person who got to it first, and Mathias told him a good brother wouldn’t snoop. He just didn’t want Lukas to find out about the breakup quite yet. But it was too late. Lukas picked up the phone and clicked the green button, holding it up to his ear. Before he could say his little brother was too sick to talk, Leon’s voice broke through. “Emil, god dammit where are you?! I’d rather apologize in person! You’re being immature about this whole thing, so stop it! I broke up with you for the greater good, I’m not going to be homeless today, Emil! If anybody, you should understand what it’s like to be the outcast!” Leon yelled. There was an echo behind him, so he was obviously in the bathroom or something. But that didn’t matter right now. </p><p>Lukas narrowed his eyes and crossed his arm over his body. “You listen up kid. You just crossed a line. My little brother is worth a lot more than you think. And he’s been <em>miserable</em> all night and all day. He’s been in tears, throwing up, hardly wants to even get out of his bed. And you think yelling an apology at him is going to make him feel better?! No! It isn’t! He looks like he’s dying! He’s never felt this way about a person in his whole life! He fell in love, and he’s having a hard time falling out of it! I want you to live with the fact that you hurt my little brother until the day you die! You broke him! He’s going to compare every one of his future, and he’s going to have trust issues! So you listen to me <em>very</em> closely! Either you do one of two things! You give a sincere apology, and hope to god that Emil forgives you, maybe even takes you back if you beg hard enough! Or you stay the fuck away from him! Don’t talk to him or even fucking look at him! Do you understand me?!” Lukas yelled, and there was silence on the other end, and Lukas just hung up, setting the phone down. He turned around and was face to face with Emil, who looked like he was about to cry. “Oh, little brother I! I didn’t mean it! I’m just giving him a scare!” But it was too late. Emil grabbed his phone and then ran back to his room, slamming the door. </p><p>Emil was frightened. What if Leon got mad and did something? Sent a hitman to his family, told the whole school about the things they’d done. But that would work out in Emil’s favour, cause he could tell everyone how small Leon’s dick was. But Emil was still broken-hearted. He wanted Leon so badly. He wanted that sincere apology, a hug, some kisses. He wanted Leon to stand up to his father, in the name of love. But he knew that would never happen. God he just wanted things to go back to the way they were before. But they never could. </p><p>After getting dressed for the day, Emil left his room. He left his phone behind though, he wasn’t going to need it. Once he got past his brother and Mathias, Emil slipped out the door and then went downstairs. It was still fairly early in the day, around one PM, but it was cold and windy. Emil had a hoodie on and the hood up, just in case he ran into someone he knew. This technically counted as skipping school so that was unacceptable. But luckily, nobody seemed to know him, and Emil was slipping through the city pretty easily. He needed the fresh air, to see strange faces that didn’t judge him. Didn’t see him as this short gay kid who was sick to his stomach for a weird reason. </p><p>The final destination was a skyline apartment. It was ten floors high and a lot of rich people seemed to live there. But Emil wasn’t here to buy an apartment. He walked into the building and pulled his hood down. Someone at the front desk stopped him and asked where he was going. Luckily Emil had surveyed the area first and the names of people who lived here. “I’m here to visit my grandma, Ms. Nilson.” Emil said with a small smile. The lady nodded and gave Emil the ok to move on and go upstairs. </p><p>Emil got in the elevator and clicked the button that said ten. He lived in a smaller apartment building than this, but he knew his way around these sorts of buildings. He knew exactly where the door to the roof would be. Every floor came with a ding, and each time Emil heard that dung he felt like he was about to throw up again. But he held it back, taking a few deep breaths as he heard the final ding. Now he was there, the final floor. Emil took a couple glances around before dashing down the hall to a small door. He opened it and then went up the pair of thin stairs. </p><p>Emil walked out onto the roof of the building, biting his lip. It looked a lot scarier than he had anticipated. Ten floors was higher up than he remembered, huh? It wasn’t like he was afraid of heights, but this was going to be a hard thing to do. And so, Emil pulled a small notepad and a pen out of his pocket. He sat down on the edge and started to write a small note, </p><p><em>”Love? It sucks. I once thought of it as something wonderful and exciting. But only because I was new to it. Behind the endless bliss, a pool of sadness and pain. I fell in love and couldn’t see that part until he stabbed me in the neck and threw me into the pool. The past twenty-four hours have been absolute misery. Compared to all of the things I’ve suffered through my entire life I don’t believe I can continue going on. I lost my parents when I was very young, at the age of two. I hadn’t remembered my brother existed, as he was gone very quickly, thrown into the system where we were separated. He went to a home quickly I assume. But me? I bounced through different homes. Drug addicts, abusers, extremely religious people. Until I ended up being adopted by a family in Iceland, who took me back there to spend the rest of my days. I was five years old by then. And I loved those people. I believed they were my forever family. I spent my young life on that small island country. Going to the beach and feeding the puffins, scraping my knee on the big stairs, seeing the strangest museum I think exists. But there was always something in the back of my head. Telling me that things weren’t so good for me in the future. And at school, I would get picked on for how small I was, being smaller than average size for normal kids my age. I still am. But I’d always go home to a loving mom and dad. They were so wonderful to me. I still miss them so much, Norway sucks so badly. Mathias is too much to handle sometimes, though he’s so nice to me. Tino is pretty nice, but there are things about him that nobody knows, and boy are they scary to think about. Berwald is a wonderful listener, and I entrust all of my secrets to him, though he is a bit scary on the outside, he really is a really nice guy. And then there is my older brother Lukas. He really is trying his best to help me out. To give me a normal teenage life. But sometimes he can over react about things. I wish he would be more welcoming to the things I want to do and try. But I don’t blame him for wanting to protect me after losing me all those years ago. My deepest apologies, to my entire family. I can’t live like this. Goodbye, Lukas, Berwald, Mathias, and Tino. The craziest, stupidest, most broken family I’ve been in, but the one I’ve loved the most.”</em> </p><p>Emil ripped out the pages and put them into his sweater pocket underneath his hoodie. He hoped that somebody would find them as he took a final deep breath and pushed himself off the edge of the building…</p><p>Lukas was absolutely panicked. Emil was no longer in his bedroom, and he was scared something may have happened. Lukas was running around the apartment calling for his little brother but there was no sign of him anywhere. Mathias was checking the entire building, even going door to door looking. Finally Lukas gave in and called Tino and Berwald, asking them for some help. They of course agreed, even though they were at work. But they had time to spare for their little friend. This was nothing short of a crisis for Lukas. When he took Emil in, he promised to never let anything bad happen. But this was absolutely horrid. </p><p>Tino excused himself from work. After explaining the situation his boss just gave him the rest of the day off. The small Finnish man thanked his boss and quickly left. He’d have to check all of the places he knew Emil liked to go here. Which wasn’t very many places. His first stop was the library, though they denied having Emil check in. Tino thanked them for their time before running out to check the next place. But on his way running down the street he heard a scream, turning the corner he saw a whole crowd of people. He wondered what they were looking at? And so he approached it, because a quick glance couldn’t hurt? Wrong, because what he saw broke his heart. Tino felt his breathing get harder as he shook softly, walking into the middle of the crowd. People stared at him as tears started streaming down his face. But Tino couldn’t care less who saw this. They wondered why the small blonde had charged to the middle and was only a couple feet away from the limp body laying on the ground. “Emil..?” He whispered, getting down on the ground and then picking up his arm. For once, being a nurse seemed to come in handy. There was no pulse, but that wasn’t the end. It couldn’t be! There was still so much more! </p><p>Tino looked to the crowd. “If nobody has, call a <strong>fucking</strong> ambulance!” He screamed, getting down by Emil and taking a deep breath. Step one, administer CPR. Tino pressed his lips to Emil’s and gave him a few breaths, then started doing chest compressions. Pinch the nose, give a few breaths, chest compressions, repeat. Tino continued to do them as tears poured from his eyes until finally, he heard sirens in the distance. “Dammit Emil!” Tino yelled as he did another set of chest compressions. </p><p>The ambulance pulled up and Tino looked over as paramedics jumped out and ran over to Emil. Tino stood up, watching in fear. “We have a pulse!” One of them yelled as a third paramedic rolled over a stretcher, carefully loading Emil into it. Relief washed over Tino as he thanked one of the paramedics, someone he actually worked with at the hospital. Tino followed them into the ambulance where they were checking out Emil and then they were off. “We should be thanking you, Oxenstierna.” One paramedic said. Tino wiped his eyes and looked up. “You were pretty smart out there. You know this kid?” He asked. Tino nodded and smiled softly. </p><p>“He’s the little boy in the picture on my desk.. but he was a lot younger then.. I just can’t get a new picture of him without him screaming at me anymore..” Tino said with a small chuckle, running a hand through Emil’s hair and pushing his bangs back. “He’s always been so stubborn, but… I know he’ll come around to us soon enough, I can feel it in my heart!” Tino said as he leaned over and laid his head on Emil’s chest. </p><p>The ride wasn’t very long and once they got there, they quickly wheeled Emil in, yelling hospital stuff. Tino stayed behind and went to his desk, sitting down. He looked over at the pictures on his desk and smiled, tears coming to his eyes. He picked up the picture of Emil. This was so old, he was twelve when this picture was taken. And at that time, Tino made a promise to himself that he would get a new picture. </p><p>Now came the hardest part. Calling Lukas. Tino had to take a moment to prep. Taking a few deep breaths, a pep talk. He then opened his phone and clicked on Lukas’s contact. He put his phone by his ear, and was greeted by a quick and anxious sounding hello. Tino cleared his throat. “Ok Luke, you have to stay calm with me here! Everything is going to be just fine! I found Emil! Now, this may be a little hard to believe but, uhm, I <em>think</em> he tried to kill himself! Take some deep breaths please don’t over react!”</p><p>But it was too late. Lukas broke down in tears, falling to the floor. “What?! A-are you sure?! How could you know?!” Lukas asked, panic in his tone. He was so afraid right now that something was permanently wrong with his baby brother. As Tino explained the situation, Lukas calmed down just a little bit. “Ok, ok, I’ll be down there at the hospital soon. If anything major happens text me. Thank you, Tino.” Lukas hung up and grabbed his jacket, running out of the apartment. He ran into Mathias on his way out, grabbing his arm and dragging him dm down the stairs. “Tino found Emil! But things aren’t too good!” He said anxiously, biting his nails. </p><p>Mathias made sure that Lukas didn’t have a nervous breakdown as they walked down the street, cold air blowing past them. Lukas hadn’t even given an explanation to what had happened. But then again, Mathias trusted him. And he would follow him. </p><p>Upon arriving at the hospital, Mathias knew <em>exactly</em> what they were here for. His expression was that of a frightened man as they walked up to Tino at the front desk. The blonde looked up and smiled softly, standing quickly and almost knocking his chair over. He fixed his hair and then nodded. “He’s ok! He isn’t awake yet, but he only had a couple of mishaps! A broken leg, sprained wrist, broke open his head but luckily not <em>badly</em>! He landed primarily on his leg, so it got the most impact and cushioned the blow for his arms and his chest, so no broken ribs or neck, but I can assume that his head hit the ground after still pretty hard!” Tino was trying to make everything seem all fine and happy, though Lukas still looked deathly pale. Tino just decided it would be best to bring them to Emil’s room instead, guiding them down the hall and into a room. </p><p>Tino carefully turned the knob and opened the door, walking in on his tiptoes. He wanted to give his little friend some resting time. Lukas and Mathias walked in as silent as they could, but upon seeing his little brother in such a state, Lukas started to sob. He walked to Emil’s bed side and took a seat in a small wooden chair, pulling out a smaller-size phone with a red case from his pocket. He set it down in Emil’s open hand and closed his hand around it. “This belongs to you..” Lukas whispered as he moved his hand away, and watched for any sign of his brother starting to wake up from his peaceful sleep. </p><p>An hour soon passed and Berwald arrived. He was wearing a suit, as he had finally gotten off of work, as a manager of a large high ranking furniture store that he owned. He asked a few simple questions about the situation and Tino answered best he could, his innocent round face tired looking. He had done a lot more exercise than usual on work days, a lot of running. A lot of crying. Tino couldn’t remember the last time he cried at home…</p><p>
  <em>The sounds of sobbing were obvious in the room at the end of the hall. It was only a month ago, Tino sitting in bed, head in his hands as tears streamed down his face. What happened, one may wonder. The door slowly creaked open as Berwald peeked inside. Tino looked up and growled a bit, grabbing a candle off the side table and throwing it as hard as he could at the door. “GET OUT! I HATE YOU!” He had screamed as Berwald quickly dodged, using the door as a shield. Once he heard large chunks of glass and wax hit the floor he opened the door again and walked inside. “I said stay away from me! I’m serious!” Tino yelled through tears as he reached over and picked up the bottle of vodka by his side, taking a swig. Berwald looked at the bottle and then his husband, staying silent. He hadn’t a clue of what to say right now. “All you ever do is keep your stupid mouth shut! You’re a piece of shit! You scared me so bad as a teenager, that I forced myself to even like you! I regret everything I ever did!” Tino said as he stood up and smashed the bottle on the floor, wobbling a bit. Berwald hesitated to walk over and help, knowing the reaction would result in some sort of painful action, but that didn’t matter. “Why did you have to do that to me?!” Tino demanded, stomping his foot down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As usual, Berwald was completely silent. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know such an accident could cause such an issue. To think he’s actually got a bit scared. Though half of it was Tino’s fault, sneaking up behind him. He just threw the pan back thinking there was a murderer behind him, and it ended up being his husband. Berwald tried to apologize so many times for that but Tino instead went and got drunk. “T’no,” Berwald started. “Please calm down.. No need f’r conflict.” He was trying his hardest to defuse the situation, but nothing was exactly working yet. “I did not mean t’ hit you.. Why would I do t’at on purpose? You ‘ave to believe me, T’no.. forgive me?” Tino looked up from the floor as he burst into more tears, putting out his arms for a hug. Berwald walked over and gave his husband a light hug. And if you asked him, he’d tell you he had the best sex of his life that night.</em>
</p><p>Lukas was the first to notice Emil’s phone ringing, as they were all pretty deep in their own thoughts. He was about to pick it up when another hand swooped in, that of Tino’s. He looked at the contact and then smirked, answering. “You’ve reached the Oslo University Hospital, Tino Oxenstierna speaking!” Tino said in a pleased tone. He stayed silent for a moment as some words could be heard from the other end, though they weren’t audible to the others in the room. “Ah, well, my little brother has gone through a <em>terrible</em> accident! Oh yes he jumped off a building! But I blame this bum who only cared about himself and hurt him! You see, Emil Stielsson’s parents passed say in a car crash when he was two years old! He was put into the system, where he bounced between abusers and users! He’s seen some shit in his lifetime, and that guy just gave him the final push! I hope you can understand that he isn’t able to come to the phone at the moment! Have a lovely day!” Tino angrily hung up and then set Emil’s phone down, standing with his brows furrowed, but a smile on his face. He was trying to look as possible, like he always does, but furry pulsed through his veins and he couldn’t stand it. Berwald gave him a pat on the back to reassure him, though that probably did nothing. </p><p>Mathias has opted to go get everyone some coffee, and left the room. He needed to get a breath of air. He remembered being an ignorant middle schooler who had just moved to Norway with his parents, though knowing he wouldn’t be there long. They moved to a small town, and that’s where Mathias met a young boy, sitting sadly on the playground. Mathias has walked up and sat on the swing next to him. <em>”I’m Mathias!”</em> he had said to the small boy with a big smile. <em>”How old are ya kid?”</em> The little boy had looked up with sunken eyes and a frown on his face. He just shrugged and kicked his legs a bit. <em>”I’m Emil.. a.k.a nobody special… I’m four..”</em> the young child said as he watched the birds in the sky fly over them, his untrimmed hair getting into his face. Mathias felt a certain sense of responsibility seeing such a miserable child that day. And from then on, until the day he was sixteen and moving out of his home to go live with his father, he spent time with Emil. Whether it was over the phone or through letters. Emil was seven when he lost Mathias, due to an asshole dad banning electronics, and twelve when he got Mathias back. It was one of his happier days. It was safe to say that Lukas was a bit jealous that his little brother was spending more time with his boyfriend. But soon enough Emil was growing up, and honestly, he didn’t want to spend time with anybody. And that was good enough. </p><p>As Mathias reached the coffee shop, he sighed. He went inside and made his order. Four coffees. The first, for Tino, straight black with whipped cream. Berwald, a cappuccino. For Lukas, vanilla creamer and special request, which they thankfully did, putting half a stick of butter in it. And finally, for Mathias, he just ordered a good cup of chai tea. The order didn’t take long, and they handed them to Mathias in a tray. He gave a thank and then picked up his chai on the way out, sipping it and walking back down the street to the hospital. There was still a nip in the air, but he couldn’t help but feel like things were a bit off at this moment. But he tried to push it off, entering the hospital. But as he looked over, he saw the last person he wanted to. “Hey dipshit!” He called out. </p><p>The brunette spun around, his face going a bit red. “Your dad know you’re here?” Mathias asked bitterly as he walked over. Leon looked away, a bit embarrassed as plenty of people were watching them. He shook his head and Mathias groaned. “I doubt Emil would want to see you when he wakes up!” But of course, they would never know. </p><p>Leon bit his lip and then bowed his head, clapping his hands together. “Mr. Khøler, sir, please just let me see him. I would like to apologize formally in person this time.” Well that was the last thing the Dane expected to hear from Leon. But that was a good enough reason to agree to this stupid plan. He led Leon down the hall and took a deep breath before opening the door. He smirked as he walked in, Leon standing in the doorway. “Look who came to say hi!” Mathias said proudly, handing everyone their coffees. Tino gave a small wave as he sipped his coffee, getting a bit of whipped cream on his upper lip. Lukas held his cup in a shaky death grip, glaring daggers at Leon from his seat by Emil. Berwald was just being his usual self and looking a bit angry as he was handed his drink. Leon was a little afraid of all of these people. Scary <em>scary</em> group of blonde people. Then again he didn’t assume they would hurt a minor, so that was good? </p><p>Leon took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I know you guys probably don’t want to see me, and you’re probably very angry! But! I came to give a formal apology this time, at least when I can. I want to be his friend, and probably nothing else. As much as I love him, I’m too absorbed in myself to admit I’m afraid of my father.  Want to be his friend again, I want us to study together, eat lunch, go to parties, and sports events. I just want to be his best friend.” Leon had tears welling up in his eyes, and Tino looked pretty sad at this. Lukas rolled his eyes and was about to speak when they all heard the soft, rough voice from the middle of the room. “Leon..” it said. </p><p>Everyone looked over, shocked that Emil was awake finally. Leon Walked over and took Emil’s hand, a small smile on his face. Emil smiled a bit and nodded. “Yeah.. we can be friends..” he said in a raspy voice. And Leon was very glad for that. </p><p>
  <em>{Sorry for such a short chapter! I promise things are going to be calm in the next chapter. There won’t be any major hinges happening there, and everything is gonna be just, chill. Emil and Leon trying to become better friends, some family bonding maybe! I can’t promise the chapter after that won’t be life changing! In fact, this fic May or may not be coming to an end soon! BUT! If you didn’t see, it’s part of a SERIES. A.k.a, I’m going to be making a sequel! It will focus more on Leon than Emil, but I won’t spoil anything more! Have a good day everyone! (Also I’m working on a HUGE story project so be ready for that, and I’m still on hiatus from writing OUTRO, sorry:()}</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Popular</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After being dismissed from the hospital, Emil and Leon try to work on having a normal friendship, and Emil meets some new, yet friendly, faces.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ack, I’m sorry that this chapter is a thousand fucking words shorter than the previous ones, but I’m just far too excited to get onto the next chapter! I really hope that you enjoy this chapter! Have a pleasant day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>”Love? It’s painful. I’m not sure if that happens every time, or only occasionally. But it still hurts me to see his face, and hear his voice, but I’m glad to finally be able to have a friend, even if I had sex with him once. And I think, just maybe, things can be different for us quick.”</em>
</p><p>Emil shut his notebook quickly as the door to his hospital room opened. He looked up only to see Lukas, who walked in and smiled softly. He sat down on the edge of the bed and set down a couple articles of folded clothes. Emil’s face lit up. He had been stuck in this stuffy hospital room for two weeks, and finally he could go home. Emil was quick to try to get out of the bed on his own, though there was a very large brace on his leg, with metal rods in it to keep his leg in place, and a small brace on his wrist. Lukas laughed and helped his brother, only replacing his shirt and then paging in a doctor to help out with the rest. It was an understatement to say that Emil was a bit embarrassed to have a man helping him change his pants, but it had to be done. Once finished, Emil was handed a pair of crutches and practiced how to use them for a moment before collecting his things in a satchel, and leaving the room. Lukas was glad to see his brother so excited to be going home, just glad he was ok in general. </p><p>After checking out of the hospital, there was a small welcome party outside as Mathias threw up his hands and cheered, “Hey Icey is outta the hospital!” He yelled excitedly. People stared, though for once Emil ignored their eyes and took the assistance of getting into the car. He watched the entire ride, checking to see if any of the buildings or people in them had changed. It didn’t look like it, but he could still pay attention. </p><p>Once he arrived home, Emil went straight to his room to greet his obnoxious puffin, who was <em>very</em> excited to see him. God, he had missed him too, and just hoped that Mathias and Lukas had taken good care of him. He sat down on the edge of his bed, talking to Mr. Puffin.</p><p>“I hope you were taken good care of while I was gone. They made sure to feed you on time, right? And you got to get out of your cage to fly around every day? Even just around the room, though I would hope that Lukas would swallow his pride and shut his menace of a cat in his room for a while to let you fly around the living room.”</p><p>“Kjøttkaker is not a menace!” Lukas called from the kitchen where he was unloading the groceries that had been picked up on their way home. Apparently they took priority over getting Emil to a place that was actually comfortable. The hospital beds weren’t <em>uncomfortable</em> per se, but they were by no mean comfortable, and laying on them for so long, you’re bound to want something softer.</p><p>Letting Mr. Puffin fly back to his perch, he laid down on his bed, basking in the comfortable not-borderline-brick-ness of it. He shut his eyes and let his mind wander a little, back to the time he spent in the hospital. It was mostly bland at first; doctors in and out all day, not being allowed to get out of bed aside from trips to the toilet or shower. Leon visited once, towards the end of his bed rest. He didn't stay long, he probably wasn’t even allowed to be there in the first place, if Emil was thinking about it. Everyone says hospital food stinks, but he didn’t mind it too terribly. Pudding does get boring, though. </p><p>
  <em>When he was visiting, Emil offered some of his tomato soup to Leon. Emil would say he was being dramatic, Leon would say that he was not overreacting when he scrunched his face up and nearly spat it back out. He would also say that his younger sister had made better soup at age three. Emil, once again, would say he was exaggerating. Leon was doing no such thing, the “homemade” soup sucked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a day or two he was allowed to leave his room. Supervised and in a wheelchair, but he could leave his boring room with his boring food and boring talks from doctors and boring view. Needless to say he was spectacularly ecstatic to leave. The moment he got the good news he turned to Tino, who was the adult who happened to be in the room with him, and insisted on being taken down to the courtyard. Tino responded with a chuckle and assured him that he would be taken outside as soon as possible. Emil nodded curtly, self-satisfied and waited with great anticipation for the day to arrive.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The day arrived that very same day when his bo- er, friend visited. Leon knocked shyly on the door as he entered, and Emil called a “come in!” He was expecting Lukas or maybe Matias to be the one to pick him up, not his first and only ex and friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Uh, hey?” Leon said shyly, holding his front with one arm while the other gave Emil a small wave.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hi?”Emil wasn’t confused so much as thrown off-guard, and was simply mimicking the up-swing in the other’s greeting out of shock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So, I heard that you wanted to go down to the courtyard for a while?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Emil’s eyes lit up. “That’s right!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well then, lets go!” They stood there in awkward silence for a moment, Leon seemingly expecting Emil to simply get up and walk down there with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Uh, you, uh…” Emil sputtered out, trying to get his point across. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh! Oh right, I have to help you into your wheelchair… Sorry.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s alright, don’t worry about it! So, uh, how are we going to do this?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll just, uh.” Leon picked Emil up gingerly and started moving toward the wheelchair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ow!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you ok! Did I do something wrong?” Leon jumped, trying not to drop Emil, who was getting heavier by the second.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, I’m, ow, I’m fine. Just, uh, IV moved. I was overreacting.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ok.” Leon took a deep breath, slowly lowering Emil into the chair. “There we go! Are you comfortable?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah. Can- can you move the IV around to the other side, please?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ok, sure thing… Better?” Leon asked as he finished doing as he was told. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, thanks.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No problem.” They stayed there for a moment, smiling at each other, before Leon moved around to the back of the wheelchair. “Here we go!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The rest of his stay had been filled with trips around the hospital, even just running down the halls. They had gone to the café one day, and Emil would’ve classified it as a date if they were still, you know, dating. Instead, it was a simple outing as friends, sitting at a table, Leon with a coffee and Emil with a water since he wasn’t allowed anything else.</em>
</p><p>He was shocked out of his daydreams of their escapades at the hospital by a rapping at his door. He was reminded for a moment of several doctors knocking for merely a moment before entering. But whoever was at the door waited for Emil to invite him in. Upon Emil calling a “come in!” the door swung open and an unexpected but not unwelcome face entered. Tino’s.</p><p>“Hey Emil, how are you doing?” He asked, coming over and sitting on the edge of Emil’s bed.</p><p>“Alright, I suppose. Could be worse.” Emil responded, which resulted in Tino giving off a small chuckle. He looked at the bird and let out a soft sigh. He couldn’t believe he still had it after the fuss Lukas had made. The little blonde then peeled up, a small smirk appearing on his lips. </p><p>“Hey, Icy!” He said excitedly. “How about tonight I teach you how to have a good time with your family!” Of course Emil knew exactly what this meant. He had been drunk once before and wasn’t exactly in the mood to do it again anytime soon. But he couldn’t resist how happy Tino looked, those big doe eyes staring into his own. He couldn’t resist that stupid pretty look of his! So Emil just cleared his throat and nodded. “Yeah, cool..”</p><p>Emil knew when Tino had said family, he really just meant he and Mathias. Lukas and Berwald apparently had some meetings to attend to at work and then needed to go grocery shopping, which left the house to these three. Mathias only worked three days a week, and today was Tino's day off. Which meant the two of her would probably have a few drinks together and have a laugh. And for some reason, after Emil had shown displeasure in alcohol after his first time with a handover, Tino had invited him along to get absolutely shit faced. That’s when an idea hit him. </p><p>“Tino, I don’t think I can, I have school tomorrow.” Emil said with a small frown, as if to try and say he was sad about not being able to. The Finnish man nodded and gave a small laugh. “Forgot about that, didn't you?” This was responded to with another small nod. Tino stood up and fixed his hair, then shrugged. “Another time then! Call if you need something!” He told Emil before leaving the room with his usual big smile. </p><p>The rest of the day had gone pretty well. Emil was using his crutches to walk down to the bathroom when he heard a knock on the window at the end of the hall. Obviously he was concerned and confused, remembering quickly that that’s where the fire escape was. He slowly looked over to see Leon on the ledge, waving happily. Emil rolled his eyes and quickly went over to the window, unlocking and opening it. “The hell are you coming through the fire escape for? We have a door you know.” Emil said with an irritated look. </p><p>Leon gave a quick shrug as he slipped in and put a hand on his hip. “I had to get out of the house. My dad is upset, and I mean, like, not angry, he’s just sort of drunk and being a mess. Honda and Im Yong said they’d take care of it and let me have a break.” Leon informed, just looking around at the apartment, having never been this far back. He sort of peeled into the room across from Emil’s closet, that being Tino and Berwald’s room, and rose a brow. “This room looks weirdly normal for one of your family members to be living in.” He stated. </p><p>Emil just shook his head and took a glance around before hearing. “I’ll be right back! I’m gonna go downstairs and get the mail!” As the door shut. Coast clear. Emil nodded for Leon to follow him into the room. As the Asian had said, it looked pretty normal. There was a bed against the far wall, some dark blue curtains were over the window, a rug sat in the middle of the room, a shiny dresser in the corner, a mirror. Leon nodded and continued to look around as Emil hobbled over to the closet, throwing open the doors to show off some pretty dark secrets behind these two perfectly “normal” parts of he family. Leon’s jaw dropped as he walked over, staring at all of the sex toys lining the walls and shelves. Whips, ropes, gags, etc. Emil has a big smirk on his face at how Leon had reacted to this. “WHY ISN'T THERE A LOCK ON THIS?!” He asked in a squeaky tone, just eyeing a large box filled with multiple things that a normal person would be repulsed by. But not Emil. Living here he had seen stuff like this in full use plenty of times. In fact, at some point Tino had asked Emil about wanting to use any of his little trinkets. It’s safe to say that Emil quickly rejected the offer. </p><p>The two of them were caught off guard by a small laugh from the doorway. They both turned around slowly to see Tino standing there, hands in a ball. “I thought you two broke up?” He tilted his head to the side, furrowing his brows. Emil nodded. “We did! We really did! He just said that you seemed too normal to be a part of the family and I wanted to prove him wrong!” Tino nodded and bit his lip. He didn’t exactly approve of Emil showing his friend all of his private items, but if that’s what it took, then he would leave it be. He warned Emil to ask next time he went into his and Berwald’s room and then left after making sure the two of them were out of the room. Then Tino stopped them. “Leon, did you come in through the window?” He asked while shutting the fire escape window. Leon nodded and sort of explained his situation, to which Tino told him he could stay, but not forever because Emil needed to get to bed early for school. </p><p>Emil took Leon back to his room. As always they say on the bed, as the room was quite cramped and there wasn’t anywhere else they could both sit comfortably. They talked about what Emil has missed in school. It hadn’t been that bad, just a few math assignments and like two tests and a quiz. Emil wasn’t too upset about it, since he had been studying for both of those tests and that quiz before his accident, and was confident he would be able to get them done pretty easily. That’s when the subject of what happened came up. </p><p>According to Leon, people had caught onto what happened, and it spread like wildfire. Someone they went to school with apparently lived in the building Emil had jumped off of, and had pictures and a video of the whole scene with Tino yelling about how he wouldn’t let Emil die. Of course Emil was pretty damn embarrassed by this whole thing. Then the teachers heard about it when some students were making jokes on the subject, and of course they got detention, but the teacher made sure that there was an <em>assembly</em> about depression and suicidal thoughts, and how not to make fun of people who are suffering. Poor Emil wanted to shut himself away forever at this point, because now the ENTIRE school knew that he had tried to kill himself, and now he would be a talking point for weeks. </p><p>Soon enough the first opened, and in popped Mathias. He had a huge smile on his face, but then his eyes went a bit<br/>
wide at the sight of Leon sitting there, minding his own business, at last three feet away from Emil. “Oh, didn’t know I was interrupting you two.” He said sarcastically. Emil rolled his eyes. Why did his family have to make such a big deal out of this? They broke up, and it was the end. They weren’t committed anymore. “Mathias, nothing is going on. We’re talking about homework.” </p><p>Of course Mathias wasn’t fully convinced by this, but he just very slowly crept out the door and shut it. He made sure to watch them every second he could before the door shut with a loud <em>click</em>. Emil was just glad he had gone off. </p><p>After a long night of talking and asking questions, Leon snuck back out the window and was gone by the time Lukas was home. When he peeked in the room, Emil was asleep, and pretty peacefully. Lukas smiled softly as he shit the door as quiet as he could, and then walked back down the hall to his own room, going on and finding Mathias on his laptop doing a bit of solitaire. Lukas took off his clothes and then slipped into bed, getting comfortable and then looking up at Mathias. “Did things go well tonight with Emil?” He asked. Mathias nodded with a quick thumbs up and a smile. “Yup!” He said quickly. He didn’t think that Lukas would take too kindly to knowing that Leon had been there. </p><p>The next day Emil got up as he squally did and started to get ready for school. He threw on his uniform, making sure the tie was straight, his pants weren’t all wrinkled (though one pant leg was rolled up due to his brace), and so on. One ready he slipped on a shoe (the only show he could) and went to go get some breakfast. Berwald and Tino were just getting ready to go to work, and so they got a bright idea. “Emil! Why don’t I take you to school? It’s not too far off my route, and you probably won’t be able to make it all that way with crutches!” Tino said in his usual cheery tone. Emil didn’t want to be rude, so he accepted the offer, plus Tino was right, he hated having to walk with crutches so this would make things ten times easier on him. </p><p>The drive was quite short, which resulted in very limited conversation. It was a good drive, and Emil said his goodbyes as he made his shaky way into the school. People seemed to stare as Emil made his way down the hall, and as he did, he ran smack into someone. He seemed to be much taller than Emil, and he turned around to see him clearer. Emil apologized profusely, but the other male just stared at him. Emil eventually stopped speaking and looked away. As he was about to walk away the other guy spoke. “You are.. my brother's friend?” He asked softly, smiling a little. Emil just lit up. This had to be one of Leon’s brothers he talked about sometimes. He didn’t think he was actually still in school. When Leon has said older, he expected him to be college or something. Though he was probably proved wrong as the next few actions of this guy came across as strange. “It’s so amazing to finally meet you! My name is Im Yong! It’s a HUGE pleasure!” He said as he grabbed Emil’s hand, shaking it with a lot of force. Emil is course knew this wasn’t the well composed older brother that Leon had always talked about, more or less the more energetic asshole of a son that he was <em>warned</em> against. Soon enough there was a hand that reached up as high as it could to give this guy a smack on the back of the head. Leon walked out next to him, and immediately Emil saw every little part of them that looked similar. Their hair, their face shapes, their noses even. Now Emil sort of wondered what the other siblings looked like, if they were all brunettes or with brown eyes. But maybe one of them could be blonde or something. </p><p>Of course Leon was sort of forced by now to introduce his brother. Of course repeating his name, and then that he was his <em>younger</em> brother. Emil of course saw it as Im Yong being older, as he was so much taller than Leon, but sometimes that just happened to be the case. Emil rose a brow and let out a small laugh. “Little brother Huh? He’s taller than you by at least five inches!” Leon let out a huff, he knew that, he just hates people pointing it out. </p><p>Leon and Emil continued to talk with the other male for a moment more before the first bell rang. Emil said his goodbyes and went off down the hall with Leon. “Well, it’s safe to say that he’s too energetic for my taste,” Emil jokes, looking at the door to his classroom. “Well, I think it’s about time I make my leave. A good day to you, sir.” He said, causing Leon to let out a small snort. He then stood Emil before he could fully disappear. “Meet me at lunch, I’ll introduce you to my sisters, it’s only fair.” He said. Emil noddd and then went into his classroom. </p><p>Class was very peaceful, more than Emil thought it would be. He thought people would stare, but hardly any eyes landed on him. He just kept his mouth shut and did his work, which seemed to do the trick. He was just super thankful that nobody was paying attention to him, especially after what Leon said about the assembly. Maybe Leon had been bluffing about the assembly. He would ask someone about it later. Like a teacher or something. He wouldn’t directly ask, just ask if he missed any important school events. </p><p>Once class was over, Emil went up to the teacher to hand in the homework that he had done while he was in the hospital. He then brought up the question. The teacher gave a nkd and told Emil the same thing that Leon had. It was of course incredibly embarrassing to think about, but he just nodded and thanked the teacher for her information. He would have to try to get through the next couple of hours without any troubles from this. </p><p>Thank Odin, the next couple of hours also went by with ease. Emil got his work done, turned it in, and went from class to class. Soon enough, the lunch bell rang, and Emil made his way to the cafeteria. He took a deep breath as he opened the doors to the cafeteria, and looked around. Leon was already there and stood up, flagging Emil over. He was sat with a couple of girls who were chatting away, though their eyes were on Emil the moment he sat down. Leon looked over at them. </p><p>From the looks of it, these were most definitely his sisters. The first was a bit angry looking, and had long dark brown hair in a ponytail, with dark brown eyes. The other was a bi short, and had long wavy brown hair to match her siblings, and the same bright hazel eyes as Leon. She had big flower clips in her hair as well. Leon cleared his throat and nudged the more angered looking one. She sighed and put on a small smile. “Ah, hello, I’m Trần Liên!” She said in a sickly sweet tone, giving a small head bow before starting to eat. The other one smiled brightly, though this one didn’t look that fake. “I’m Xiao Mei!” She said and reached over to shake Emil’s hand. She shuddered and pulled away. “Your hand is very cold!” She stated. Emil looked down at his hands for a moment before Leon cleared his throat and pushed forward a small bowl of food. Emil eyed it for a moment before Leon also pushed forward some chopsticks. </p><p>“My brother helped me make some traditional stuff last night! It’s just some simple stuff but you said you actually <em>liked</em> hospital food, so I decided you needed a <em>real</em> meal!” Leon said proudly. Emil just chuckled a bit as he picked up the chopsticks, struggling a bit with them. Xiao Mei leaned over and it Emil's hand in the right position, then used her own chopsticks to show him how to pick things up. It took a few tries before Smil was actually able to figure out how to pick something up, despite that it took Emil a few minutes to actually pick something up, albeit very shaky. </p><p>By the end of lunch, Emil felt like he had a god hand on chopsticks! He thanked Leon for bringing him such amazing food, (he actually wasn’t that into it, but it still had some good aspects) and said his goodbyes to the two girls. But before he could fully leave, there was a tap on his shoulder. Emil turned around and was faced with Leon. “Hey, uhm, would you like to maybe come over for dinner on Friday? I bet my dad would really like to meet you, and it’s only fair since you had me for dinner that one time.” He said with a small nervous chuckle. Emil just smiled with a nod. </p><p>“I would love to.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Say No To This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emil goes to Leon’s house for dinner and meets the rest of his family. Things go fairly well, and he gets invited back the next day! But then their luck turns around...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week seemed to drag on. Something after the other seemed to happen to ruin Emil’s day. Tuesday? He got punched in the gut and threw up. Wednesday? Mr.Puffin pooped on Emil’s laptop. Thursday? Emil got a C+ on his history test. And Friday, well, Emil is pretty sure today is going to go well. If you remember, tonight is the night he meets Leon’s dad. He was nervous, messing with the sleeves of his shirt as Mathias drove him there. It was obvious that Emil had butterflies. After all, he had never met anyone’s parents, considering he never really had any friends. </p><p>The car pulled up in front of a modern looking house. It was a good ways out of the city, in a small neighborhood. The houses here looked like they cost thousands, and with the look of this house they were in front of, it was pretty obvious that Leon’s family had some money to blow. Emil took a deep breath as he said his goodbye to Mathias and got out of the car. He started his walk up to the front door, walking up onto the porch and taking a look around as he rang the doorbell. The sound of a small dog yipping and jumping at the door was prominent as it opened. The dog ran out, and sure enough, it was a ball of fluff. Standing at the door was someone who Emil has never seen before. He didn’t look like the other siblings that Leon had, having pitch black hair and dark brown eyes. Emil obviously thought this must be Leon’s father or something. </p><p>The mysterious man gave a small bow and smiled softly. “Herro.” He said, his tone quiet and calm. “I am Honda, prease come in.” He said as he walked inside after picking up his dog. Though first he stopped Emil and explained to him the whole shoe situation. He let Emil borrow an extra guest pair, and then led him inside. </p><p>The house’s interior was flawless. Everything was an abstract piece of art, though the furniture seemed quite cultural. In the sitting room, above the fireplace sat a large painting. Emil examined it, seeing Leon, his sisters, his younger brother, Honda, and three other men. Or was that last one a woman? They were in the middle, a smile on their face but a strict look to their eyes. The person looked just like Leon, but with much thinner brows and a long ponytail over their shoulder. But who was that? </p><p>The question was soon answered as someone walked out of the kitchen, wearing a baggy white button up, with sleeves that were far too long. The person in the picture, obviously. Emil couldn’t help feel intimidated by the look in his golden eyes. “Ah, ni-hao! I am Yao, Leon’s father! A pleasure to meet you finally Emil!” He said, giving him a firm handshake. So this was him, huh? How scary could he be? He was short, yes, but there was something in his gaze that seemed hostile. Though the interaction was cut short as Leon came down the stairs, a smile curving onto his lips. “You’re here!” He exclaimed and jumped over the railing and onto the floor, almost falling. Yao glared at him and shook his head. “You stop that!” He reprimanded before returning to the kitchen. Leon waited until Yao disappeared to roll his eyes. </p><p>“Sorry, he can be a bit grouchy.” Leon whispered to Emil. He then led him upstairs. “Come on, we’ll go hang out in my room until dinner is ready.” He said and the two of them went upstairs. </p><p>Leon’s room was fairly large. There was a space in the middle with a couple of couches and dressers, a coffee table with work on it, and on each side of the room was a loft. The one on the left had a fluffy white carpet, a large bed that was extremely close to the floor, a desk with a large computer set up on it. There were a lot of anime posters all over the place, and a large shelf covered in figurines and another with manga. </p><p>The right loft had some dull red carpet, and it was pretty worn out looking. There was a pretty big bed that was much higher up, with mismatched bright sheets and blankets. There was a large rack holding a few skateboards on the wall, and a desk as well with a similar computer set up. There were some pieces of clothing on the floor, and a few pairs of shoes sitting on it next to a rack. There was a large box, though Emil couldn’t see what was inside of it. There were a few posters for different bands and such on the walls. </p><p>Leon led Emil up to the right loft, and Emil wasn’t surprised it was his. Leon sat down on the bed and Emil followed. He wasn’t sure what they should talk about. In all honesty, this was sort of awkward. It hasn’t really been all that bad before but now? It was bad. Soon Emil brought you a conversation about the skateboards. Leon went off, explaining when he got each one, the designs on them, all of the fun things. He then asked Emil if he had ever skated, to which Emil said no, since he had never been that much of an active kid. Leon said he would have to teach Emil how to use a skateboard when his leg was healed up, and despite not liking the idea of it very much, Emil did think that would be sort of fun. </p><p>It wasn’t very much longer before Honda walked in and told the two of them it was time for dinner. Leon took Emil downstairs and to the dining room, which was large and well decorated. Emil took a seat by Leon and set his crutches to the side. Soon enough, another guy walked in. He looked much more chilled out, with a darker skin tone, dark eyes, and chocolate coloured hair, that was a little darker than the others with brown hair. He noticed Emil and smiled a bit, taking his seat. “Ah, you must be Emil!” He said and fixed his silverware. “I could not remember which day you would be here, many apologies, good to meet you! I am Kanha!” He said. Though Emil could hear some sort of snottiness in his tone. Emil introduced himself, though being a bit quiet. Who can blame him for being a bit nervous? Be hadn’t heard about this guy, and he hadn’t been seen in the painting. Or maybe he was and Emil just wasn’t paying attention. And a moment later <em>another</em> person walked in. This guy looked like the other, though his hair was more messy, and he seemed a bit shy in all honesty. He looked at Emil and gave a small wave before bowing and starting to fish up his food. Yao cleared his throat and shot a small glare to this new person and he jumped before looking at Emil. “Oh, I’m sorry, I’m Anurak.” He said and put out his hand for Emil to shake. He did and introduced himself as well, and it ended there as everyone started to dish up and eat. </p><p>Dinner was amazing, and Emil even for some seconds. He saw Leon eating a lot more than he had at his house, and at that point, realized the whole, “we’re poor and don’t eat much” was a lie so he wouldn’t have to eat that much. Emil assumed it was because Leon saw the living situation, and assumed that the family was poor, and didn’t want to take their food if there would be little of it. Emil wasn’t going to complain about it, and accepted each thing that was piled into his plate by Yao. Of course he didn’t eat it all, mostly because he got full pretty quickly. Once dinner was over, the older three, being Honda, Anurak, and Kanha, started to clean up with Yao’s help. Since there was a guest over, Leon was given a free pass, and the two of them went back upstairs. </p><p>Back in the room, Leon shut the door and took Emil back up his loft. Emil noticed that Leon hadn’t locked the door either times. Usually Emil locked his door when he was just studying. “Why don’t you lock your doors?” Emil asked. Leon took a seat on his bed and sighed, explaining that this was a “no locked door” house. The only locked doors were the doors downstairs so that robbers couldn’t get in at night. This neighborhood apparently had a few robberies a month. </p><p>The night was soon over as Emil got a text from Mathias that he had returned to pick him up. Leon helped Emil down the stairs, and Emil of course thanked Yao for allowing him over. Once he was in the car, Emil let out a small groan and looked at Mathias. “I think I ate too much.” He joked and Mathias gave a laugh. Emil explained what had happened to Mathias and Mathias said he was glad things went well. But what was better, is a message that Emil got a moment later. <em><strong>”Hey! My dad wants to know if you’ll come for dinner again tomorrow too? No pressure, your choice!”</strong></em> Emil just shrugged and agreed to come back, what harm could that possibly do? </p><p>Finally, Emil was at home. He gave a short yawn and walked into the apartment, though he got no rest before Lukas started to ask him questions. He asked what they had for dinner, what the house looked like, what Leon’s family was like, all of that sweet jazz. Emil answered as best as he could, considering he was pretty tired at this point from so much human interaction. Lukas noticed this and told Emil he could go and get some sleep if he wanted, to which the young male said his good nights and left to his room. </p><p>Emil shut the door and set his crutches by his bed, and then took off his sweater, replacing it with a plain white tank top. The male once again yawned as he crawled into bed, pulling the covers up to his ears and getting comfortable. Today has been a long day, and thankfully, a good one. It knocked every other day this week out of the water. He was sort of even excited to go and see Leon tomorrow. But for now, he slipped away into his sweet dreams, a smile resting on his face as he did so. </p><p>Morning arrived later than sooner. Emil woke up fairly late, around ten thirty. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the light outside and then tiredly got out of bed. His feet hurt, specifically his broken leg, but he just tried his best to ignore this and made his way to go to the living room. He saw Tino home today, watching TV as he had a conversation with Mathias and Lukas while they ate their breakfasts. Tino was the first to notice Emil and he smiled. “Good morning!” He called out as Emil went into the kitchen to avoid any further human interaction. He would already have to do a lot more talking tonight. </p><p>For breakfast, Emil made himself some scrambled eggs in the microwave. Yeah, it was sort of gross and lazy, but he wasn’t in the mood to clean dishes today. He ate his eggs after putting on some salt and pepper, and then went to go and get dressed for the day. It was another chilling day, and even some snow had started to fall, so Emil our on a sweater and put on his pants to the best of his ability considering his boot situation. And now he was finally ready to face whatever tonight brought! </p><p>Emil jumped a bit as he heard a small knock on his door. He looked over to see Tino, a smile on his small chubby face as he walked in. “Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come shopping with me? I feel like you should get out of the house a little more, and get some clean air in your lungs!” Tino said with his usual happy expression, though Emil couldn’t shake that there was something wrong. He seemed upset, almost sad. That wasn’t his usual tone, it was more melancholy. But because of that, Emil said yes. He hated to see the happiest person in his life sound so upset, almost like he was about to break down crying. Emil knee he didn’t want to go out alone, and wanted a buddy. That was perfectly fine as he grabbed his wallet and shoved it into the pocket of his jeans. </p><p>The two of them made their way to the grocery store, and the drive was dry if any talking. The radio was the only noise that could be heard, other than the occasional sound of a car driving past them. Emil wasn’t sure what exactly to say to him. He wasn’t just gonna day, <em>’So you seem depressed, what’s shakin’?’</em>, that was just flat out rude. But he was still a bit concerned about this. Tino was so nice, happy, all of that sickly sweet stuff. It wasn’t often he showed his anger or his sadness. A lot of the time he showed fear, but that was really the only other emotion he had ever seen. And he had known Tino for five years, and this wasn’t like him. Usually he would be singing along to the music, or tapping his hand on the steering wheel. He wasn’t even smiling like he always did, it was more blank than anything. Finally, Emil has enough of it. He let out a huff and turned to face Tino a little better. </p><p>“Is everything ok? You seem really upset, and that isn’t very like you..” Emil pointed out, only to have a very shocked Tino shoot a glance at him. He just nodded and reached up to wipe some tears from his eyes. He obviously wasn’t at this point. </p><p>“Nothing that would matter to any of you!” He said with a small chuckle through his tears. “There was this old lady I took care of, in the hospital. She was so kind, and sweet! She made my day to go and see her! Well, she passed say last night while I was working the night shift, peacefully in her sleep, thank Odin.” He said as he sniffled. Emil looked away. He hadn’t known her, and yet he still felt upset because of how broken up Tino was about the whole situation. “I know it’s strange of me to feel so strongly about a lady I’m not related to, but I took care of her for a year, and before that another year as she came in and out of the hospital.” Tino wiped his eyes and tried to keep an eye on the road ahead of him. He managed it and then shook his head. “But she didn’t die in pain, I know that for a fact.. she was very happy too..” </p><p>Emil reached over and put his hand over Tino’s on the stick shift, looking away to give a small sigh. He felt bad for him, losing someone he was close with. Emil didn’t know what he would do if someone in his family passed away. Especially Lukas, since that was his last living blood relative, that he knew about anyways. So he would make sure to soak up the things he could before they were gone. </p><p>Once they arrived at the store, Tino and Emil got out of the car and made their way inside to get out of the cold. They grabbed a shopping cart and started in the first aisle, looking at the things on the shopping list and finding each thing on the list as they went down each aisle. They got the basic things, some more complicated things, and of course stuff Emil was embarrassed he was seen buying. <strike>like condoms</strike> Of course Tino bought a few things that were off the list, like a bunch of comfort foods for the grieving man. They went through the check out, and of course they got a weird look from the cashier from all of their things. Tino has once again gained his innocent smile and he kept that look on as she scanned the items. Emil just tried to avoid any sort of eye contact. </p><p>The two of them joked a bit as they made it back to the car, getting in and sitting there for a moment. Tino soon took out a bag of small cookie snacks, opening it and starting to eat them. He just sat there looking tired and upset for a moment, finally putting them down and starting the engine. The car had gotten pretty cold while they were in the store, so now it was time for the heat to be turned on. Thankfully, as Emil was pretty much shivering at this point. </p><p>Instead of going straight home, they went to get some quick food instead. They went to a small joint called Chi-Chi’s, and got their food, then sat in the parking lot to eat. Emil has never seen Fino at this much. Was.. was he stress eating? Emil didn’t know he was capesble if doing so. Well, yeah, Tino was a bit chubby, but Emil didn’t think this was something that Tino did. He always thought Tino just punched a tree or something. But it wasn’t a big deal. Tino was still one of Emil’s favourite people he knew. He had saved his life not too long ago. So he kept his mouth shut. Emil wasn’t going to comment on this. It wasn’t his place to do so. </p><p>After they finished eating, it was time to go home. Finally, Emil was glad for that. They got there and of course the both of them helped with the grocery bags, taking them upstairs. (Unfortunately the paper bags of the 90’s were bullshit, and so they were lucky not to have them break in their way up the elevator)</p><p>Inside the apartment, of course, Lukas and Mathias were just talking about dinner plans and watching some dumb show on TV. They turned around when they heard the door open. Emil gave a small wave as he quickly took the many bags in his arm into the kitchen and set them down. Tino followed with the other bags and then took his snacks to his room so they Nobody else would eat them. Lukas got up out of his spot and walked over to help Emil put away the food, just starting up a small conversation as he did so. </p><p>“Well, how was getting out there and doing something?” He asked. Emil shrugged and focused more on handing the items to Lukas, since it was a bit hard for Emil to do so with the boot. Lukas frowned, not likening the silence. “Did something happen while you were out?” He asked. </p><p>Emil shook his head. “No, Tino was just a bit upset about something that happened at work.” He responded as he handed over a carton of milk. Lukas nodded, knowing what that thing at work was, opening the fridge. He didn’t want to pressure Wmil into talking, it was obvious he didn’t want to do that, but then again, he hates not knowing what was in his little brothers mind sometimes. It would be so much easier if Emil was a talkative kid, but that seemed like a dream more than a distant reality. But then again, if Emil was any different, Lukas probably wouldn’t like it. </p><p>The day seemed to take forever to get through. Time was going slowly and it mocked Emil with every tick of the hands. Why did it have to be so rude, time? It never seemed to be on Emil’s side, and even now, when he wanted the time to pass as quickly as possible, it was going slow as usual. Each small quiet tick made Emil more and more restless, ready to leave quickly. Emil was in his room at this point, playing with his pretty little bird and giving him little fish pieces. Mr. Puffin of course ate them quickly and gave a loud squawk the moment he wanted another. And of course, Emil would accommodate. He loved his pretty bird far too much to stop. </p><p>Finally, there was a knock on Emil’s door, and he peeked up. Emil shot a glance at the clock and a smile spread on his face before he said a quick, “coming!” And stood up. He had already changed into something much more nice looking, and he was absolutely ready to go. Emil straightened out his shirt and then hobbled out into the hall, after putting away Mr. Puffin of course, and then add his way downstairs to the car with Mathias. </p><p>Finally, Emil was back on his way to Leon’s house, just as nervous as he had been the first time. He messed with his sleeves, made sure his breath smelled good, his hair wasn’t a complete mess, all of that. Mathias seemed to notice this and let off a tiny chuckle. He turned his head to Emil for a moment, and then back to the road quickly. “Hey, stop being all weird! You were just there last night! And they invited you back, Icey! That’s like, Odin’s divine blessing! They like you Emil! Live in the splendor!” Mathias has a point. If they hadn’t liked him, why would they have invited him to come back? </p><p>But even still, Emil let out a sigh. “I mean, yeah, that’s true but.. even so! He has such a big family! I’m not sure if his sisters or his brothers like me! I mean, last night one of them gave me a weird look! And, I can’t even remember half of their names! There’s.. Uhm.. Honda? And.. Mei, I think? A-and Im Yong!” Emil said, and then groaned. “And there are others! I can hardly remember his father’s name! I couldn’t even memorize someone’s dad’s name, Mathias! How am I supposed to walk in there?” He asked, obviously anxious and concerned. </p><p>Mathias shrugged. “Well. Just be as polite as possible. Don’t remember his name? ‘Good to see you again, sir!’, bullshit like that!” Mathias once again, had a point. Emil hates to admit that every so often, Mathias was smart, and had a good idea. It was always so strange for Emil to admit. He hated admitting it because he had grouped out his family. Mathias was the dumb cheesy uncle. That was that. No arguing. And that was what everything was. People had to be grouped into certain cliques, at least that’s how Smil made it seem in his head. Emil has always seen people in their cliques. And Leon was way too cool to ever be friends with someone like Emil. He knew that. Leon was part of the clique that Emil made, and it was one for the popular hipster kids. The ones with all of the Nintendo consoles, and the ones who could ride a skateboard. Even a Sega Genesis! And what was Emil? He was the only person in the clique he made for himself. Emil thought of himself as a nobody. Worthless and small. Just as he had always been. And it would always forever be that way, he knew so. Because he couldn’t change who he was, couldn’t change how he felt about himself or the world. His eyes were set on one thing. Who was good? And who was bad? He would just have to live his life and figure all of that out along the way. </p><p>The car pulled up, and out in the yard, Leon was challenging his sister to a game of basketball. The stronger one, Emil couldn’t exactly remember her name though. He got out of the car and got his crutches from the backseat, walking over to Leon. The brunette stopped his sister and looked over at Emil. “Hey! Glad you could make it!” He said happily and gave Emil a pat on the shoulder. “I’m gonna go take a quick shower, and then we can hang out before dinner! Take care of him, Trần Liên!” Leon called out as he ran inside. Emil waved to Mathias as he pulled out of the driveway and left. Trần pit w hand on her hip and looked Emil up and down. She then smirked and walked up to Emil, throwing the ball into the grass. </p><p>“You are going to need a <em>serious</em> style change if you are going to marry my brother..” she muttered before waving for Emil to follow her inside. Emil did as told and followed at her heels into the house. She did a few arm stretches and then looked back at the blonde. “And maybe we could even dye your hair. Blonde isn’t a colour we cherish much in this family.. we’re more a brunette sort of family, if you couldn’t tell. And I don’t think bố would like to have photos of a blonde up in his home. I mean, just look at it!” Trần let out a small gag as she walked over and grabbed a lock of Emil’s hair, looking at it, giving it a quick feel. “Disgusting! Fine blonde hair!” She spat out and then let go of Emil, walking out of the room. Her flats made a loud clicking sound as she walked into the next room, and the sound quickly faded, but a much softer sound echoed behind him, a sound of socks on the hardwood. Emil didn’t turn around, expecting it to be someone walking past him instead of bothering him. </p><p>Emil jolted as he felt someone touch his hair. He spun around to see the culprit, but he only saw Anurak. He cleared his throat and looked away, sir of in a guilty way. “Oh, sorry, I just think your hair is fabulous.. I don’t care what my family says, blonde hair is a gift, and is a prayer from the gods sent down from above. Not very many people are blessed with such soft and bright blonde hair. At least from what I’ve seen, heh.” Emil was surprised. Anurak was being so nice to him, but why? Only a select few siblings of Leon’s were nice to him, huh? So far, from what Emil could tell, the only people who were exactly nice to him were Anurak, Xiao, Im Yong, and Honda. The other ones weren’t as pleasant to be around for Emil. Specially that stupid Trần. She was so rude to him, just because he had blonde hair. “And your eyes, too!” Anurak pointed out. “They’re so sparkly and pretty! I love the colour! It’s like.. violet!” He said and pushed up his glasses. </p><p>Emil felt a smile curve into his lips at all of these compliments. He could believe this guy was so nice. He just went and brushed some of his hair from his face. As Emil was about to say something back, Leon came down the stairs. “Yo, come on, Emil! Showers over time to vibe!” Leon said and went back up the stairs. Emil started at the stairs for a moment, and then looked back to Anurak. “Thank you, very much..” Emil muttered, a bit flustered, as he went over to the stairs, going up as carefully as he could until he reached the top. </p><p>Emil went into Leon’s room, and the two of them sat on the bed again. Leon reached under his bed and pulled out a small box. He opened it up and pulled out a game boy with a small smirk. “This is my most prized possession! My dad has no idea that I have this, somehow! Or he does and just doesn’t give a shit. I bought this with my allowance awhile ago, and I’ve beat Pokémon about a million times!” He said and turned it on. Emil was entranced as he watched Leon play the game, battling with his Pokémon and Emil even experienced the whole evolving process! It was a lot of fun!</p><p>Though soon Leon put the game boy back in the box and slid it under his bed. He held up three fingers and by the time he put the last one down, Honda popped into the room. “Dinner!” He called. Of course the two boys went downstairs to enjoy what was prepared. It was just as it had been last night, and still had that amazing part. In fact, it almost tasted even better than before. </p><p>After dinner the two returned to Leon’s room and sat on the bed, the door shut. They had some more awkward silence before Leon let out a small huff. “I can’t stand it..” he muttered. Emil was confused, opening his mouth to ya something. But he was cut off by Leon’s lips on his, and he let out a small squeak. But Emil didn’t push Leon off, just melted under his touch, a smile tugging at his lips. He had missed this too, and just like Leon, Emil couldn’t stand being apart from him for much longer. And he couldn’t sleep to part lips with him, just letting Leon take the lead. It felt like magic, the fact that this was happening. And Emil wouldn’t have that any other way. He softly wrapped his arms around Leon and felt himself being slowly pushed into his back. He just went down easily, not caring anymore. This was what he had wanted for weeks now. There was absolutely no way that he could give this up now. They were so far now too, and Emil has needed this more than he thought. And then, there was a sudden gasp from below them. </p><p>The two of them shot up just in time to see Yao standing there with fire in his eyes. “Leon..” he said as he started walking over. “You are in deep shit!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A quick question!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey everyone, it’s Leo! I’m, as you could probably guess, the main writer of TSoT! And I’ve been pretty down on the dumps lately! Though despite that I’m still working on the next chapter, so don’t worry about it! (Btw the next chapter will be part one of the FINALE)</p><p>I decided that since this first part is coming to an end (this WILL NOT BE THE END OF TSoT) I would ask you all this question: would you want to do a QnA about the story?</p><p>The QnA would take place on my Discord, and the date and time can be worked out once I get your opinion ions! If this interests you guys please leave a comment saying so, as I feel like there are probably a lot of questions concerning the story, the chapters, etc! So if you have a million questions burning through your skulls! Comment down below if you want to join into a live QnA sometime this week :)</p><p>                -Leo</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. TSoT Discord Server open!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Good afternoon everybody! I got a recommendation from a friend who reads the story to use discord instead of Instagram (as why I changed the last update to say discord)</p><p>I have just created a TSoT discussions server and woah, I’m kinda nervous to be meeting fans if they join I just realized (,Ծ‸Ծ,)</p><p>Anyways, HERE IS THE LINK TO THE SERVER: https://discord.gg/eH5S39</p><p>(It’s also called “TSoT Discussions” if you can’t find it. My discord username is Love_for_Leo and my number is #6109)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Seven, Good for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>FINALE PART ONE</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Small smut warning I’m sorry it’s the finale let me b e e e e</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emil pushed Leon off and the two of them stood up. Leon tried to stop his father from coming up but it was too late, as Yao was already up there. He grabbed Leon by his hair and shoved him down onto his bed. “Nǐ dāi zài nàlǐ!” He yelled angrily. Leon tried to tell back in defense but was shot down again, the same phrase being screamed this time. Then, Yao turned to Emil. He slapped the blonde as hard as he could and then grabbed him by the shirt to keep him from falling. “If you do not leave immediately I will break your other leg, do you understand me?!” He yelled. Emil nodded quickly and grabbed his crutches from where he had dropped them and started to leave. He had tears in his eyes and was trying to get out as fast as possible. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, wincing as he looked up to see Anurak. “Hey, is everything ok?!” He asked, obviously concerned. Emil nodded and that’s when they heard Yao yelling something in a whole other language from the room. You could see the colour drain from Anurak’s face as he quickly walked Emil down the stairs and out of the house. Once they were outside, Emil burst into tears. He had a look of despair in his eyes, and he took out his phone. His hands were shaking so bad that he couldn’t even scroll down to find Mathias’s number. </p><p>Anurak could see this and offered to call for him, finding the number and pressing on it before handing the phone back to Emil. When Mathias picked up, he heard Emil’s crying and was a bit frightened. Emil explained what had happened, and it was safe to say that Mathias was pissed. He told Emil to stay safe and that he would be there soon. </p><p>It took a good five minutes for Mathias to get there, unlike every other time of it taking fifteen minutes or more. Emil wondered how many violations they were about to get in the mail this week. But aside that, Emil was greeted with a tight hug and Mathias telling him things would be ok. He shot a look at Anurak and was about to yell at him before Emil intervened. “No no! That’s not his dad! That’s his brother!” Mathias loosened your a bit and nodded before helping Emil into the car. Mathias looked back at the house and shook his head, then spat on the driveway. </p><p>The two of them were silent in the car, and Emil felt as though he had a need to explain everything. And when he says everything, he damn well means it. “Mathias.. I deserved it.. I shouldn’t have let it happen.. I shouldn’t have let Leon kiss me. But I just! I really missed how that felt.. and I wanted to feel that way again..” Emil admitted. He hated having to say this, it was embarrassing. But Mathias understood. He was just absolutely pissed that man had the audacity to slap Emil. To lay a hand on a minor he had no relation to. It was something out of a bad dream for Mathias. But he just wanted to get Emil home and let him rest. </p><p>As they arrived, Lukas was waiting outside. He saw the two of them pull up into the parking lot and ran over. Emil got out of the car and was immediately greeted with a hug and Lukas yelling about how he would call the police if Emil wanted to press charges. But the young male didn’t. He just wanted to forget this happened. To go to school on Monday and completely ignore Leon, ignore his strong feelings and the aching in his heart until they eventually disappeared. </p><p>The three of them made their way upstairs to the apartment, and Tino looked up from his phone and smiled softly. He knew not to be over reactive about this situation. Emil respected that as he made his way down the hall to his bedroom. He needed some alone time to think about all of this. What would his adoptive parents have to say about all of this? Emil for sure knew his mother would be livid. She would be on the phone yelling and holding back any cursing, while his father made him a sundae and rub his back. It always ended like that with them. They had always made sure Emil felt ok after he was the victim of physical bullying. He remembered all of the times they had done this. It was only on special occasions Emil could have that much ice cream, and he had it at least ten times a month because of how much the bullying picked up as he got older. </p><p>Kids would throw things at him. They knew he was adopted, it was fairly obvious. Emil was short, his hair such pale blonde that it was almost white. His skin was pale as the snow, and his eyes were a dull violet colour. But his adoptive parents looked much different. His mother had long dark wavy brown hair, and dark brown eyes. Her skin was a bit tanned, and she was fairly tall for a woman. His father was quite tall indeed, his hair was a dirty blonde and his eyes were also brown, his skin wasn’t pale, it was normal skin tone that you would find in a box of markers. But no matter how different Emil was from them, he loved them with his whole heart. They saved him from a horrible rut, and he’s still grateful for that. If only they knew about the things that had been happening to him recently. He hadn’t talked to his parents in awhile, at least not about what had been happening with him. They didn’t know he lost his v-card, tried to kill himself, got shit face drunk at a party, got an illegal bird. It was all a mystery to them about how Emil was doing and feeling. </p><p>
  <em>”Oh! Emil you look so cute in your uniform!” The woman yelled excitedly, snapping plenty of Polaroid pictures of him and giggled. The man on the other hand was making sure that a very small Emil had everything in his backpack. “Ok buddy! Smile for mommy!” She asked in a sickly sweet tone. Emil gave a bright and happy smile, a tooth missing on the side and the woman let out a little excited shriek as she took more pictures. Emil didn’t mind this, as he was very excited to be going to school for the very first time. He was seven years old, yet he looked five, and his expression said three. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now finally done taking pictures, the two adults walked their son out to the car, being that it was a chilly morning and they weren’t going to walk, especially not on the first day. The lady lifted Emil into the back seat and strapped him into his car seat, giving him a few kisses on the forehead and talking about how excited she was. She soon got into the passenger seat and the three of them drove down the road until they reached the school. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Emil was shaking with excitement as his mother lifted him out of the car, and his father handed him his bag. They walked with him into the building and up to the front desk. Emil had to get on his tiptoes to even reach the end of the wall where the window started, and yet still couldn’t see over it into the office. The office ladies took an immediate liking to this tiny seven years old. They directed him to his classroom, where the parents were able to meet the teacher while Emil got settled. As Emil went off to find his seat, the brunette woman pulled the teacher aside and frowned. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Emil has some horrible PTSD.. he grew up in some very bad places, and he’s fairly weak as well, so please keep an eye on him? He’s a sweet little boy, swear on my life! But don’t be disturbed if he just.. mellows out and quiets down..”</em>
</p><p>Emil smiled as he thought about this, chuckling softly and holding back a wave of tears and sadness that had just washed over him. He missed those two, so so much. He wished they were ok, and that everything was going great for them without him there. He laid down on his bed and let out a few short breaths to keep his calm and his composure. He wasn’t in the mood for things to be happening like this. He was tired and upset. He missed Iceland, and going to the beach on the weekends to feed the puffins and find cool rocks. He longed for that again, though he knew it was unachievable. He lives in Norway now. His home was Oslo. He lives in Oslo Norway, and it was the fabulous year of 1998, and he wouldn’t have things any other way than that. </p><p>Soon enough, Emil started to drift off to sleep as the sun set. His room was getting dark anyways, so why not catch a quick nap. He grabbed a blanket off the edge of his bed and laid down, throwing the blanket over himself. It felt warm, though it couldn’t compare to the feel of Leon’s arms around him. No, Emil couldn’t think that way anymore. Things were over, and he <em>wanted</em> them to stay that way.. oh who is he kidding, he really wanted Leon. But that obviously wouldn’t happen. And so, the blonde let out a small sigh and shut his eyes, cuddling his head into the pillow. And slowly, but surely, he fell into the void of sleep. </p><p>Emil awoke a few hours later. He opened his eyes slowly, and sat up slightly, only to be greeted by the sound of faint knocking on the fire escape window. Tired at the time, Emil frowned. It was two in the morning, who on Earth could that be..? He slipped out of bed and walked out of his room with caution, which was thankfully the last room in the hall. But the sight in front of him made his heart skip a beat. It was Leon, a hoodie on, backpack on his back, and a smirk on his face. Emil rushed over and opened the window, his expression one of great sadness. </p><p>“Hey there..” Leon whispered. “So, I was thinking.. parents and brothers are way too protective and rude. And we’re almost adults, so how about you and I go start a new life..” </p><p>Emil’s eyes were wide with surprise. Did Leon just ask him to run away with him? Why did he do that? Emil thought it over for a moment. Having Leon all to himself without being restricted by his big brother, or Leon’s dad? That sounded.. “That’s a wonderful idea..”</p><p>Leon waited on the fire escape for Emil to pack up. He got blankets and handed them out, Leon took them down to his car, which he had thankfully gotten a hot minute ago and was pretty hard to tell apart from a lot of different ones. He planned on after getting out of city limits, taking off his license plates. Finally, when Emil finished he stopped, turning to look at Mr.Puffin. There was no way Emil was leaving him behind, so he grabbed the cage and rushed it to Leon. He hurried down before the bird could start making any noises of annoyance from being woken up. Finally, Emil took a deep breath and looked at his desk. He picked up a pen and looked at his notebook. </p><p>
  <em>’To Lukas, Mathias, Tino, and Berwald. You’ve all been so amazing to me over the years, I cannot express just how grateful I am for that. You guys did nothing wrong to cause my disappearance from this apartment. I just need to feel free, and like I can have the guy of my dreams. I want him without restrictions and family drama. And so, I say my final goodbye to the three of you. You’re the best family a guy could get.’</em>
</p><p>And with that, Emil put down the pen, and followed Leon down the fire escape and to his car, ready to finally start a new life. Earn his freedom and his happiness. And this seemed to be the only way to do that. So the blonde put a small smile on his face and wiped away the tears rolling down his cheeks in order to seem more strong. He was done being treated like a baby. He was practically an adult! He could choose what he did with his life now! And this was someone he wanted to be with, something he wanted to put into action. Sure Emil was sad to be leaving his family, but this was just how it had to be. </p><p>━━━━━━━ ⟡ ━━━━━━━</p><p>The house was cold and silent. Tino’s eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the darkness. He sat up and looked down at Berwald, who looked pretty peaceful. He smiled softly and then slipped out of bed. Something seemed wrong. He rubbed his eyes only to see headlights pulling up to the apartment. He walked over to the window and looked out, seeing someone get out of the car and walk up to the building. Tino shook his head, confused on why they left their car running. But he just shut the curtains and walked out to go get a drink from the kitchen and not water, he just wanted some whiskey. A weird thing to crave at three in the morning but Tino did this often. But as he was taking his first sip, there was a knock on the door. It was rough, and Tino was a bit concerned. A frown fell over his face as he walked over to the door, opening it slowly. </p><p>Before he could answer he noticed someone he had never seen before, and was only a little bit taller than him. He had brown hair and golden eyes, looked a lot like..</p><p>“Where the hell is my son?!” He yelled. Tino took a sip of his whiskey and shook his head. “My son has to be here! He ran off and this is the only place he would go! His name is Leon, he’s got brown hair and brown eyes! You’re bound to know him!” He yelled. Tino’s eyes went wide as he took a step back. </p><p>Lukas had just emerged from his room, only wearing his underwear, running up and putting a hand on Tino’s shoulder. “What the fuck are you doing here?!” Lukas yelled angrily. Once again the situation was explained. Lukas groaned. “Emil is asleep in his room! Your son isn’t here! Why don’t you come and check, even?!” Lukas said as he grabbed Yao’s arm and pulled him inside, and down the hall. But when Lukas pushed the door open, his eyes went wide, his jaw dropping. He let go of Yao and his brows furrowed. </p><p>The room was empty, and Emil was gone. Most of his things were gone. Lukas opened his dresser, and the majority of his clothes were gone, plus Mr.Puffin was nowhere to be found. Lukas found himself almost in tears as Tino picked up the note on the table. “Lukas, look.” He said softly. Handing the note over to Lukas. The Norwegian read it quickly and then slammed it down on the table. “This is your fault!” He yelled at Yao. “He ran off with YOUR son because you’re a huge piece of shit! And another thing! What gives you the right to lay a hand on my brother?!”</p><p>━━━━━━━ ⟡ ━━━━━━━</p><p>By the time the two teens had reached the city limit, they had pulled over. Leon had taken off their license plates, so that they couldn’t be tracked, and once again, they were on the road. Where were they going? Easy. Emil knew for a fact that Tino and Berwald owned a winter home. Up at an abandoned ski lodge, they had a large cabin, and the whole mountain to themselves. The family went up every Christmas to get away from the city. And now with it being November, the snow was falling and the mountain would be hard to get up. Luckily, they didn’t need the car to get all the way up. A lift rested at the foot of the mountain, which would bring them up to the main path. Then it would be a good ten minute walk to the cabin. Emil had given Leon the instructions on how to get there, and so it would be perfectly easy. </p><p>Of course Leon was tired, and Emil was asleep in the passenger seat. He had been driving for hours, and it seemed like the two of them would never get there, they finally did. Leon had just gotten to the lift, and a smile spread onto his lips. He shook Emil awake as he got out of the car, opening the backseat to grab their bags and take them to the lift car. Emil woke up and started to help him get the bags, and then Mr.Puffin as well, who was getting cranky since he hadn’t had his breakfast yet. Emil made sure that he made a mental note that he still needed to feed his bird, but still, he was in the lift and was on his way up the mountain. On his way up the mountain Emil felt something strange in his chest. He wasn't sure if it was heartbreak from leaving his family behind, happiness, anxiety, it could be anything. He’s feeling so many amazing things at once right now so it may as well be what we call butterflies. Butterflies attacking his heart, and making him unsure of his feelings every second he took a new breath into his lungs. He had always been the odd one out, and now, somebody finally loved him..</p><p>
  <em>September, 1991, another humid Saturday morning. Kids of all ages were running amok in the small Icelandic town, yelling and playing. But of course, just as always, Emil wasn’t doing that. He was sitting underneath a tree, reading a book, every so often glancing down at the ocean to see if he could catch a peek of something interesting out there. He had always wondered what it was like off of the island. But he wouldn’t know that for a long time to come. And by that I mean two years. Well, anyways, Emil flipped the page, and started to read down the line, until a football promptly hit him in the side of the head. He reached up and put a hand over his face, looking over to see the black and white ball roll underneath the foot of a boy that seemed to despise Emil for no such reason. Maybe because Emil was small, or because he didn’t care much for sports, or because he was an above average reading level. But it was annoying as hell to be picked on so much. Emil let out a small sigh and put his novel back into his satchel, standing up and dusting off his pants. He looked over at the boy, who’s friends had now arrived and were laughing at Emil’s red cheek. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you for the reminder I needed to head home, I would have fallen asleep there..” Emil muttered before holding up his hand, and positioning his fingers in what American’s would call the “rock and roll”, and what Scandanavian’s would call “fuck you”. That was a big mistake of course, because as Emil tried to quickly walk away, he was clotheslined at the last second, grunting as he fell to the ground. The group of boys let out loud laughs and started yelling obscenities at Emil, as other kids stopped what they were doing to gather around and watch, but never to help out the poor blonde on the ground. Soon, Emil got his guts and stood back up, his brows furrowing, but he was quickly docked in the face, and he was right back in the ground. His satchel has opened, and his things were spilled on the ground. One boy picked up Emil’s novel, looking at it with a smirk before throwing it into a nearby fountain. “STOP!” Emil yelled through his hand, which was trying to prevent any blood from spilling out of his nose onto the concrete. </em>
</p><p><em>By now, even adults were watching, just as they always had. Not even the adults had the balls to go into the fire and rescue Emil. It was as if they were saying, </em>“fight for yourself, boy! Nobody will ever protect you or be your friend!”<em> And Emil believed that statement. For years on end he believed that there would never be a single person who would step in to save his life when it got too rough. So he gave up trying with those people. With all people. Each time he saw an adult join the crowd to watch him get pounded into the ground, he lost a little more faith. </em></p><p>
  <em>Once again, he tried to stand up, but was quickly kicked in the mouth. Emil let out a small whine, waiting a moment before spitting out a little bit of blood. But Emil wasn’t done trying to get away. He knew they wouldn’t stop until he fought back, but he was better than that. He had been raised as a true gentleman. But this time, as Emil tried to stand, he got halfway. He was confident this would be the time he got away, but instead, one of the boys grabbed his arms and threw him to the ground, after which you could hear a loud <strong>CRACK</strong>. All noise seemed to stop coming to Emil’s ears for a moment, before he could hear yelling. And then, finally he could breathe again, letting out a small cry of pain as he tried to move his arm, just rolling into his back. He saw the boys with looks of fear on their faces, running off so that they wouldn’t be caught and get in trouble for their actions, and he could see the other kids run off so that they wouldn’t be blamed. He saw the adults leave, most likely so that they could say they hadn’t seen anything and that there was no way for them to help. Emil laid on that ground for a good ten minutes crying out in pain before he passed out from the shock, and the loss of blood from his nose and his mouth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Emil woke up, he was in the hospital with his mom. She told him she had found him lying in the town square, bleeding out with his arm twisted like a pretzel. Emil told her everything that happened, and he even recognized the doctor treating him as one of the adults that had watched, but the doctor insisted that he was never there, and that Emil had probably fallen over playing with friends. But that’s the thing. Emil’s mother knew he hadn’t any friends, she had always. So she didn’t believe a word that the doctor said..</em>
</p><p>Emil snapped back into reality as Leon gave him a small shake. He looked over and smiled softly, feeling an arm snake around his shoulders. It felt amazing to have Leon by his side. To know there was somebody, finally, who could protect him. Who would run through that crowd and take down those stupid bullies from Emil’s memories. Leon was everything that Emil had always dreamed of having. A friend, a lover.. </p><p>━━━━━━━ ⟡ ━━━━━━━</p><p>Lukas was on the edge of his seat the whole time he spoke to the police. Tears wouldn’t stop pouring out of his eyes, and he couldn’t seem to get a full sentence out without a sputter. Of course the police were still able to get a full statement, and one also from Yao, who had stayed while the police were there, since his son was missing too, and he also had plenty to do with the story. Of course the police wanted to hear everything, and Lukas had to recall the entire chain of events, no matter how much he didn’t want to think about them. He told the police about the party, where Emil had met Leon, and the two of them had had sex, or something like that. Then about Leon coming over to give Emil his bag after the assembly, about Leon coming over for dinner but suddenly leaving after receiving a call from home. Next about everything with the breakup, Emil trying to commit suicide, Leon having Emil over for dinner the night before and the night of the incident. And then, about how Yao had hit Emil, and was now sitting in their house because just like Emil, Leon was missing. Of course in the other room Yao was on some sort of rant, angrily recounting how his son had gone against everything he had been taught, and been sent to a reform school for. </p><p>It was a few minutes before a certain Dane, who had somehow slept through this, awoke from his slumber. He walked out of his room and his eyes went wide when he saw an upset Lukas and the police. He was about to be his usual self and yell his questions, but Berwald calmly and quietly explained the situation to him. Mathias gave a small nod. Emil was missing? Where on Earth could he have gone? He had no other family, no other friends. So what was he thinking? What would Emil be doing? What did he want the most..?</p><p>“Iceland!” Mathias suddenly yelled out, running over to Lukas. “You don’t think he’s trying to go back to Iceland, right? I mean, his first real family was there, and it’s not like we could ever compare to those people, but he always missed them! He would cry on the phone with them almost everyday for a year or so when he first moved over here!” The realization hit Lukas like a steel brick. His little brother could be at an airport, spending his life savings on a ticket to go to Iceland, and he could be taking Leon with him. No! Lukas wouldn’t in a million years let that happen!</p><p>Lukas told the police to go with him to the airport, and for Mathias, Berwald, and Tino to stay behind in case Emil came home. But Berwald had different plans. The moment Lukas and those two officers were out the door, Berwald pulled Tino off to the side. He got close to his ear and whispered, “Th’ mountains.. We can’t risk freakin’ ‘im out, so th’ two of us only go..” Tino’s eyes lit up, a glimmer of hope. He knew how much Emil loved to go to the snow covered mountains, to enjoy the scenery and to go snowboarding. And if he wasn’t going to Iceland, he was going up the mountain. The two males approached the remaining officers and told them they had to go to work, and they couldn’t get out of it. They were told that was fine, and the plan was in action.</p><p>━━━━━━━ ⟡ ━━━━━━━</p><p>Emil happily pushed open the door, though no warmth waited inside just yet. In fact, it seemed even colder than the snowy wasteland outside. So as Leon unpacked their things, Emil went and found the breaker box. He flipped all of the switches on, and then saw the lights flicker on inside. A smile came to his face as he quickly ran inside, obviously not in the correct clothes to be outside like that. Leon had already taken their stuff to the biggest bedroom he could find, and didn’t even bother to unpack their things, just to find some wood and start a fire in the fireplace in the room. When Emil made his way into the room, he was greeted by the warmth of the fire, and his wonderful boyfriend. A small smile came to Emil as he walked over and jumped onto the bed with him, cuddling up for extra warmth. He knew this was how they would fall asleep, but somehow, Emil wasn’t all that tired anymore. And Leon wasn’t either, so he found a way to make things more interesting. He pulled away and looked at Emil with a small smirk. “How about we play a game..” he said softly. Emil nodded, edging him on. “I’ll find a deck of cards. I hold up one card, and if you get it wrong, you have to take off one piece of clothing. But if you get it right, I have to take off a piece of <em>my</em> clothes.” He offered. Emil pretended to think that over for a good ten seconds before finally letting out a small chuckle and nodding. </p><p>Leon went downstairs and looked around the kitchen, no cards. Then he looked on a shelf with what seemed like some board games on it, and found a deck. He smirked and ran back upstairs, going into the bedroom and shutting the door. </p><p>The two teens sat there for a moment, just waiting as Leon shuffled the cards. Emil could already feel himself getting a bit.. happy. He watched as Leon held up the back of the first card, and Emil thought about it for a moment. He wanted to think good and hard so he wouldn’t have to be the first. “Uhm.. Five of spades..” he said, but when Leon flipped the card around, that was wrong. Emil bit his lip as he slipped off his jacket, throwing it to the ground. But he had a better idea. He took the deck from Leon’s hand and placed it on the bed. “Change of plans..” he whispered and then picked up a card, showing the back of it to Leon. The brunette looked a bit surprised, but he shrugged and tilted his head to the side. “Hmm.. Queen of Clubs?” He asked. Emil turned the card around and winced. “Oh, it was the two of diamonds.” Emil said, giving a fake pout. Leon just rolled his eyes and laughed a little as he threw his jacket to the floor. </p><p>This exchange went on and on for the next ten minutes, yes, ten. They were taking their sweet time, and now, finally, they were both down to their boxers. Leon started to get restless, just throwing the cards to the floor and climbing on top of Emil’s lap. He pressed his lips gently to Emil’s at first, but soon they stopped as a few chuckles escaped Emil. Leon pulled away, questioning this before finally the blonde cupped Leon’s face with his pale hands. He then roughly turned the tables, flipping Leon underneath him onto his back. Their faces were stuck together for a few seconds, and then parted with small breaths. Leon wasn’t used to being in this position, let’s be honest, but he wasn’t going to complain with someone like Emil above him. The temptations felt like they were resisting a free trip to space instead of sex. But of course, soon enough the distance was shut between them, and their bodies were smashed together. Leon was ready, he wanted this to happen. He had missed this feeling, how soft Emil’s hands always seems to be, the smell of Emil’s shampoo that lingered in his hair. It was all so vigorating, and he felt as though he couldn’t wait, so he quickly pulled away from Emil and pulled down the blondes boxers, exposing his mess of blonde pines by his twitching cock. Leon loved the sigh of this, seeing the fact that Emil’s face was turning a shade of bright red made brunette chuckle a bit. Right, they had never done this while they were sober. But, there’s always a first for everything. Leon pulled off his own boxers and softly ran his hand up the inside of Emil’s though, which resulted in a shudder. But this wasn’t the end of it, as Leon slowly climbed over Emil, and carefully sat down on his cock, letting it slide in almost with ease. </p><p>Emil has never topped before, so he was a little concerned. What if he did it wrong? What could he even do? But the moment he felt Leon’s walls around him, he melted. Emil let out a small moan, and then shut his eyes. He bit his bottom lip, his face somehow becoming even more warm than before. How was that even possible? He didn’t know either. But what he did know was that this feeling was amazing. </p><p>Luckily, Leon did most of the work, flipping their spots so it was easier for Emil. Emil was sitting over the Asian, and hardly knew what he was doing. For most of it he was just awkwardly thrusting and trying not to moan, still in the rut that he needed to be quiet in order for his family not to hear. But soon, Leon spoke up about this, putting his hands on Emil’s waist. “Hey, calm down, y-you’re tense..” He tried to say, though, he was interrupted by his heavy breathing. “Just remember, nobody else is here… Nobody can hear you, so let it all out, loosen up.. Here, just smooth motions, ok…?” Leon started to move Emil’s hips, until the blonde got into a rhythm. It became easier the more Emil made himself realize that nobody else was within miles. Not Lukas, not Berwald, not Mathias, not Tino. It gave him a definite confidence booster, that’s for sure. Finally, Emil was at a steady pace and after that, it didn’t take him long to hit his limit, letting out inside of Leon. It was obvious Leon wasn’t there yet so Emil helped him along, albeit nervously, until Leon came all over their abdomens as well. </p><p>The two teenage boys layed in bed awake for far too long after that, watching the fire and talking. They talked about college, their families, and any other thing that seemed to come up. Soon, Leon sat up and looked down at Emil. “Hey… we aren’t gonna split up after college, right? Or even high school. What if you go really far away for college and you stop calling..” Emil sat up and gave Leon’s neck a few kisses. “I won’t forget…” he whispered softly, running a hand over Leon’s chest. “How could I…? You’re so special to me.. you were such an inspiration to be different…” Emil then pulled away and got out of bed, starting to get dressed. “Come on, it’s fine for bed, Leon..” he muttered as he slipped back under the warm covers. Leon nodded and put on a pair of boxers and his pajama pants he packed, and then cuddled up by Emil’s side, ready for the sweet bliss of sleep. </p><p>━━━━━━━ ⟡ ━━━━━━━</p><p>Tino was trying his hardest not to fall asleep on the ride up the mountain. He was drowsy and a bit hungry. He had asked Berwald if maybe they could stop at a coffee shop but had been refused that pleasure. They had no time to waste, as the mountain could be risky at this point in time. So once they finally reached the top, Berwald and Tino got out of the car and started making their merry ways up the mountain using the lift. It was safe to say Tino was just a little anxious. What if Emil didn’t want to come back? What if they couldn’t persuade him to go? Tino let out a small sigh and bit his lip. </p><p>
  <em>”Tino?” The Finn looked up when he heard a small voice and a little knock on his door. Tino looked up from his work and smiled, taking off his glasses and parting the bed for Emil to come in and sit down. The much younger version of Emil came in and climbed onto the bed, looking over at Tino. “I have a question..” he muttered. Tino nodded and set his laptop off to the side, clearing his throat. “Why do you and Berwald live with us? Shouldn’t you guys live on your own? Don’t you want a family, or a pet if your own? I know you don’t like Lukas’s cat too much..”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tino frowned and then looked down at the Golden ring around his finger. He didn’t exactly understand what had brought this question up, but he was going to answer it anyways. “Well,” Tino started and took Emil’s hand. “It’s because we all care about each other. Sure, we can afford our own house, and we want to maybe start a little family of our own someday, and Berwald has always wanted a dog.. But guess what? We love you and Mathias and Lukas! You’re our family! And we wouldn’t bail on you guys! Plus you’re just enough like our son as anyone else! You’re twelve, and we love you! Berwald may not show that, but it’s very much true!” Tino said, although right before going into a small coughing fit. Emil’s brows furrowed at this and he reached over to put a hand on Tino’s shoulder, but Tino simply put a hand up and then smiled once he was done. “It’s just a small tickle in my throat, don’t worry…”</em>
</p><p>Berwald put his hand on Tino’s shoulder, smiling a little at him. “Are ya’ breathin’ alright..? Th’ altitude is high..” Tino just gave his husband a bright smile and nodded, patting his chest. “I feel fine! I can’t be weighed down forever by my condition! I may have had it since I was little, but it’s easy to cope with!” He told the Swede. Tino took a deep breath in but soon his hand was over his mouth and he was leaning against the wall coughing. You could hear the pain in his breathing once he finished and Berwald was holding onto Tino to try to be of some sort of comfort. The small Finn just rubbed his aching chest and smiled again. “Seriously, I’m ok, Ber..” He whispered softly, rubbing some fluids onto his jacket. “It’s not like I have cancer, this is common! Cystic Fibrosis is nothing to be afraid of!” Tino said, seeing the pain in his husband’s face. It hurt Tino to know that even after all of these years, after all the times Tino had made a full recovery from an infection, that his husband was still so worried about him. And the only person that had ever made Tino feel any better was Berwald. “Let’s focus on finding Emil.. Ok? I’m fine..” Tino said and gave Berwald a quick kiss. The Swede nodded and smiled a bit. “Right..”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. It’s over, isn’t it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The final part of the finale. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The end of TSoT...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lukas was on his way out of the airport. They had been there for an hour, checking security footage all morning. Mathias trailed behind him and tried not to piss off the tired Norwegian. The police officers took the two of them home, and once they returned home Tino and Berwald were gone. “Where did those two run off to..?” He muttered to himself, looking around. A cop told Lukas that the other two went to work but Lukas knew that was a lie. They never went to work that early, and even then, he remembered the both of them calling in this morning to get out of work due to family issues. But Lukas was now quite concerned about what his two friends were off doing. Were they smarter than Lukas? Did they somehow know more about where he had gone? Couldn’t be! Or.. could it..?</p><p>Lukas recalled all of the times that Emil went to Tino and Berwald for help instead. All of the times Tino would come into Lukas’s room and tell him concerning things Emil has said, or tell him that Emil has come into his and Berwald’s room to tell them he had gotten sick. Did Emil really trust them more? Lukas felt a sudden year in his heart. His little brother didn’t like him, did he? That’s why he ran away? Because Lukas had never been good enough? </p><p>Mathias noticed the look of despair on Lukas’s face, quickly going to put an arm around his shoulder and hold him close. He wanted to tell him everything would be ok, and kiss him all over, bite at his neck right under his jaw where he liked the most, but there were police officers with them. And that wouldn’t be a good impression to make in front of the cops who could easily take Emil away once he was found. And Mathias, more than anything, didn’t want the police to know about their sex drive. </p><p>Now that the sun had risen and enough tears to fill a lake had been shed, the police told Mathias and Lukas to stay home unless Emil returned, and that they would go patrol the city. Lukas gave a small nod, and once the officers were out the door, Mathias gave Lukas’s neck a quick peck. The Norwegian frowned and pushed him away gently. “Mathias now really isn’t the time, my brother is missing..” He muttered. He hated rejecting his lover, but really, he was right. Now wasn’t the best time ever to do this. Emil was gone, and may never even come home! If he had sex during this sort of situation, he would feel disgusting! Lukas just stood up and rubbed his arm nervously. Mathias gave a short nod. “Uhm, yeah, sorry, I just thought that may make you feel a little better.. Like, I didn’t mean having sex or anything, I just thought maybe the kisses would..” He just lounged a bit. “Let’s take a nap though, it’s been hours..” Lukas gritted his teeth and shook his head, he needed his morning cup of coffee before he screamed…</p><p>━━━━━━━ ⟡ ━━━━━━━</p><p>Emil had slept for about an hour before he had woken up. He had a small headache, probably from how warm it was in there now with the fire and the heating system. He looked over to see Leon still beside him. He smiled softly and slipped out of bed, making his way out of the bedroom. He wondered if there was even any food up here. Maybe some coffee. Though as he started to go downstairs, feeling a slight chill. Had they left a door open? He hadn’t thought they did. But the answer was answered the moment Emil walked into the kitchen. Tino was sat up on the counter, still bundled up in his winter clothes whilst Berwald stood beside him with a cup of coffee. Emil’s eyes went wide. How had they found him? This felt impossible. He thought that nobody in a million years would come up here looking for him. But they were. </p><p>Tino lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw Emil, jumping off the counter and running over. Tears welled up in his eyes as he squeezed Emil as tightly as he could. “Emil!” He cried out. “We knew we would find you here! Ok, well, <em>Berwald</em> knew you would be up here, but same difference! We were so worried about you! You’re our little brother too now, you know that?!” Tino couldn’t help it anymore, letting out a loud sob as he held on tightly to Emil’s arms. The Icelander realized at that point all he was wearing were his boxers and blushed a bit. He just looked back at Berwald for help, but for once he felt the icy glare he was getting wasn’t just his normal expression. Tino of course wasn’t done, and the moment he was done being happy and scared, he showed his own anger. “You could have died Emil! Do you understand me?! D-i-e-d! Kuollut!” He yelled, though it was hard to take him seriously with snot and tears all over his face. </p><p>
  <em>Emil had been gone all day at that point. It wasn’t like he was kidnapped, or lost, he was upset. Sitting on the beach with a book and a bag of crisps. He was tired of people constantly whispering about him behind his back. Of getting pushed over and kicked in the stomach. He just wanted to be like everyone else. He didn’t want to be the little kid with the white hair anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Emil was broken from his thoughts when he heard a woman yell his name in a fearful tone. Emil looked over to see his mother, running down the stairs onto the beach. She ran over and dropped to the ground, wrapping her arms around her son. “Emil! Honey, why didn’t you come home?! Do you know just how worried we were?! You know we get scared!” She sobbed out, running a hand through Emil’s hair. ‘What’s wrong?! Why won’t you talk to us?!” Now her tone was more angry, and Emil could see his father coming down the stairs. He wasn’t running, he was walking. His brows were furrowed, but he didn’t seem very angry. He almost seemed sad. Like he had to kill his best friend. Emil had a frightened look on his face as he avoided any sort of eye contact. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry, I just needed some time to myself is all.. I really didn’t mean to worry you so much..” He muttered sadly as he rubbed his arm. He of course received another hug, but stayed silent to his father’s ice cold stare.</em>
</p><p>If you asked Emil today, he would tell you he absolutely regretted never saying something to his father that day. Or even anytime after that day. But this scene was far too familiar. So Emil broke away from Tino and slowly walked over to Berwald. He took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. “I know you’re angry with me. In fact, go ahead and be. I don’t care. But I went off because I was done with it all. Even God didn’t want me, but Leon did. And I didn’t want to be different anymore. I didn’t want to be bullied anymore. And the fact that I couldn’t have that happiness because some people disapproved really got me. I acted like a child, I know that, but I just wanted to be happy.”  Emil said as he messed with his fingers, he was absolutely nervous about what he had just said. </p><p>What surprised Emil the most was how warm the hug was. How welcoming it felt. And the fact that Berwald had even hugged him. “St’p runnin’ fr’m y’rself….” Berwald muttered to the younger male. Emil couldn’t help but burst into tears, digging his face into Berwald’s chest. The Swede let out a small sigh of relief. Berwald was glad that Emil was finally coming to his senses. That the young man was regretting leaving. And Emil was starting to realize they couldn’t have survived on this mountain for the next couple of months. </p><p>━━━━━━━ ⟡ ━━━━━━━</p><p>It was safe to say that Lukas had been in tears the moment he got the call from Tino. He couldn’t have been happier. He just hoped to god that they could make it down the mountain and that Emil would forgive him. Lukas has to admit he may have been a bit tough, but it was all for Emil’s good in the long run. And somehow his foolish little brother couldn’t see that. It wasn’t like he hated his brother for running away, but he was a bit upset about it. But more than anything, he was glad Emil was safe. He was already planning on what he would say when he saw Emil again. Of course, Mathias rang up Yao, as they had exchanged numbers for the night, and told him that the boys were ok and coming back to the apartment. Yao told Mathias he would be there as quickly as he could, and then hung up. </p><p>When Yao arrived, they were still waiting for the others. And they were quite anxious about it. And finally, around half an hour after Yao got there, Berwald’s car and Leon’s car pulled back into the parking lot. Lukas and Yao ran down the stairs and out the door, and Emil ran straight to his brother when he got out of the car, once again starting to sob. “Lukas! I-I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have run off like that! I’m so stupid! Please forgive me! Big brother please!” Emil begged and looked up at his brother with his deep blue eyes now tainted with tears. Lukas held back his own tears and smiled. “ forgive you, just never do that to me again, Emil! They could have taken you away from me!” Emil nodded quickly before Mathias ran out and joined in the hug. “ICE MAN!” He yelled happily as he gave Lukas and Emil a big squeeze. </p><p>Not all reunions were as perfect. Yao hasn’t said a word to Leon. Leon hasn’t said a word to Yao. What was there even to say? It was obvious from the fiery glare that Leon was in pretty deep shit, and Yao was only refraining from screaming because he was tired. But soon, the brunette took a deep breath and walked closer to Leon, giving him a quick smack over the head. “Báichī háizi…” he hissed. Leon rubbed his head and nodded. “Yeah yeah, I know…” he grumbled back at his father. “I am sorry though.. so punish me however you like, I’m just sick and tired of you being such an asshole to me! What’s so wrong with being gay anyways?! You always used to tell me that I would fall for someone someday and I would understand love! So why can’t that person be a guy?!”</p><p>Yao bit his lip and turned away, still glaring at the ground. “Because I won’t let you make any of my own mistakes, Leon…” he whispered back. Leon was a bit stunned as Yao finally looked him in the eye. “Because men are heartless. They leave and never come back. Just watch. This relationship will be over by the time you two graduate. High school love never lasts unless you’re in a movie..” Yao started to walk to the car. “Get your stuff in, let’s go home. Your brothers and sisters are worried for you. And I’m tired, so go straight to bed when you get home.” Yao instructed. Leon gave a small nod and looked back at Emil. The blonde broke away and ran over to Leon, smiling softly as he wiped away his tears. “Don’t worry Leon..” he said softly and took the brunette's hands in his own. “I promise we won’t ever lose contact. Am I will <em>always</em> love you, no matter what..” </p><p>Leon chuckled a bit and leaned up the short way he had to, giving Emil a small kiss before parting away and getting in his car, the separate one from his father. Emil got his stuff out of Leon’s car and then waved goodbye, New tears falling down his face as his lover left. Lukas walked over to Emil and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “You ready for breakfast..? Maybe we could make some waffles..? You like those, right..?” Emil looked up at his brother and nodded a little, that tiny smile coming back onto his lips. “Yeah.. I really do..”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤<br/>Goodbye, for now, Leon…. and a goodbye to you as well, Emil… May we see you two again very soon…<br/>▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>